Boyfriend
by likyboy's
Summary: James Potter était sur le point de dire à Pétunia qu'il n'était pas mon petit ami. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Pour l'amour de Merlin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire ça. Alors je fis la seule chose concevable capable de l'arrêter. Je l'embrassai.
1. Affection de sœurs

Ca fait presque plus d'un an que je traine ce projet donc voilà -enfin - le premier chapitre de Boyfriend, qui est une traduction de MollyReasley (le lien original est dans mon profil). J'essaie de poster toutes les unes à deux semaines selon mon avancement dans la traduction. Et puisque j'ai enfin fini mes examens et suis de retour à la vie sociale, j'essayerai de poster un chapitre de mes autres histoires dès la semaine prochaine.

Merci à Darkangel Guard qui a été ma beta pour ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Boyfriend**

_Si tu ne comprends pas comment une femme peut à la fois aimer sa sœur et vouloir lui tordre le cou, alors tu es sûrement enfant unique_ – Linda Sunshine

**Chapitre 1 – Affection de sœurs**

« Lily, c'est toi qui a mon sèche-cheveux ? »

Je plissai les yeux en entendant le son perçant et pressai mes paupières l'une contre l'autre en espérant que ce n'était que la suite du très bon rêve que j'étais en train de faire.

« Lily, je sais que tu l'as ! Tu piques tout le temps mes affaires ! »

Pas maintenant. Un grognement viscéral s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je me retournais dans mon lit et pressais mon oreiller sur mes oreilles pour m'isoler du bruit. J'essayai de m'imaginer dans un endroit paisible. Il ferait chaud, si chaud que le soleil fusionnerait avec ma peau et me couvrirait d'amour. Je souris en me laissant envahir par de douces vagues de sérénité. Je poussai un soupir en imaginant mes doigts de pieds dans du sable chaud. Mes yeux clignèrent paresseusement.

« Lily ! »

Mon oreiller me fut vicieusement arraché des mains.

« Grr-arph ! » criai-je en protestation.

« Lève-toi ! Vernon vient me chercher dans une demi-heure et mes cheveux sont toujours mouillés ! »

« Attache-les ! » grommelai-je en ronchonnant. Je roulai sur le côté pour l'éviter.

Un « humph » sonore plus tard, je sentis son poids quitter mon lit.

Quel succès ! Je souris de mon triomphe et succombai à nouveau au sommeil.

« Debout ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Je refusai de bouger. Mon lit était bien trop chaud et accueillant. Je soupirai en savourant l'odeur florale de mes couvertures et ignorai la présence de ma sœur, activité où elle excellait elle-même – sauf quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Lily ! »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche ressemblait à un cri strident. J'entendis qu'elle ouvrait en grand mes rideaux jaunes et je tentai aussitôt de bloquer la lumière avec mes mains. C'était trop tôt et trop éblouissant.

« Lily ! » cria-t-elle encore.

« Shh » tentai-je de la calmer. Si je fermais mes yeux suffisamment fort, il faisait presque encore noir. « C'est l'heure de dormir. »

« Lily, lève-toi maintenant » ordonna-t-elle. Sa voix était ferme. Ça la rendait ridicule.

Je m'accrochai à mes couvertures et refusai de bouger.

« Bien, » se froissa-t-elle « Si tu veux jouer à ta sale morveuse, je n'ai plus qu'à utiliser les grands moyens. »

C'est alors qu'elle m'attaqua soudainement, tapant et enfonçant ses doigts pointus et osseux dans mon corps.

Je frappai ses mains pour la maintenir à distance. « Va-t-en ! » grognai-je « Reviens demain. »

Ses doigts ne faiblirent pas. Je me tortillai dans mon lit.

« Va-t-en ! » répétai-je avec irritation.

« Pas avant que tu m'aies rendu mon sèche-cheveux, » insista-t-elle en me donnant un coup plus sec dans les côtes.

« Aie ! » grinçai-je de douleur. « Fous-moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas ton sèche-cheveux. »

« Si, tu l'as ! Maintenant, lève-toi ! »

Elle commença à me secouer et je n'eus plus d'autre choix que de répondre à ses assauts. J'utilisai mes poings, mes coudes et mes jambes pour frapper, cogner et taper tout ce que je pouvais atteindre.

Pétunia poussa un cri perçant. « Dieu, Lily ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« Sors de ma chambre ! » commandai-je. Ma voix semblait toujours endormie. Je baissai mon tee-shirt trop grand en espérant paraitre plus menaçante avec mes sous-vêtements 'Potion de la semaine' hors de vue.

« Non. Lève-toi. » Brusquement, elle attrapa mes draps et tira aussi fort qu'elle put avec ses bras frêles et fragiles.

Je regardai autour de moi avec étonnement. J'étais par terre.

« Pétunia ! » hurlai-je.

« Papa et maman ne sont pas là, » m'informa-t-elle rapidement en essayant de s'éloigner de moi. « Ils ne sont pas là alors ne pense même pas à courir leur servir ton horrible couplet habituel de pauvre petite victime. »

« Tant mieux, » rétorquai-je entre mes dents. « Il n'y aura aucun témoin de ton meurtre. »

Pétunia roula les yeux avec son petit air snob qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle devait porter un soutien-gorge. « Ne dramatise pas tout Lily, » me dit-elle de sa voix condescendante. « On s'en fiche, » poursuivit-elle. « Il faut que tu me rendes mon sèche cheveux parce que j'en mourrais si Vernon me voyait sans que je sois parfaite. »

Je restai bouche-bée. Il y avait juste trop de moyens de la ridiculiser qui me venaient en tête à ce moment précis. Impossible de n'en choisir qu'un. La fixant d'un air incrédule, je me demandai comment elle arrivait encore à se lever le matin – et pire, me faire lever avec elle.

« Tu attraperas une hépatite si tu gardes la bouche ouverte trop longtemps, » cracha-t-elle d'une voix gamine.

Elle en savait quelque chose ... « C'est des mouches, » la corrigeai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Bonnet blanc, blanc bonnet.»

Je la regardai fixement avant d'utiliser mon lit pour me tirer sur mes pieds.

« Bien, tu es debout, » lança-t-elle froidement.

« Oui, et je retourne au lit. Bonne nuit. Pars ! » lui répondis-je.

Elle attrapa mon bras et enfonça ses doigts dans ma chair pour s'accrocher à moi et m'empêcher de me recoucher. « Pas avant de m'avoir rendu mon sèche-cheveux. »

Je me dégageai agressivement de sa poigne. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'avais pas ! Je n'ai besoin que de ma baguette pour me sécher les cheveux je te rappelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ton sèche-cheveux ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Tu es une anormale, » prononça-t-elle comme si elle venait seulement de se souvenir que sa sœur était une sorcière.

« Le terme politiquement correct est à inclinaison magique, » lui glissai-je insolemment.

« Je sais reconnaitre une anormale quand j'en vois une, » m'assura-t-elle.

J'étais sur le point de lui demander si elle s'était regardée dans un miroir récemment quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait un autre but dans la vie que me rendre misérable. Elle-même.

« Si tu n'as pas mon sèche-cheveux, où est-il alors ? J'ai déjà vérifié la chambre de maman deux fois et toutes les salles de bain. C'est le dernier endroit où il pourrait être ! »

Je soupirai et frottai mes yeux avec le dos de ma main. Soit je retournais au lit dans les deux minutes à venir et replongeais dans mon sommeil chéri, soit je restais éveillée pour le reste de la journée. « Tu as vérifié sous ton lit ? » demandai-je bêtement.

« Oh, zut ! » réalisa-t-elle avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Mes yeux roulèrent alors que je me plongeais dans mon lit. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, j'entendis le bruit régulier du sèche-cheveux résonner dans le couloir. Je ricanai légèrement en récupérant mon oreiller pour le placer sous ma tête. Je fermai mes yeux avec bonheur en serrant ma couverture contre ma poitrine. Les deux minutes n'étaient pas encore écoulées et je retournai facilement à mon rêve. Les bananes étaient sur le point de rejoindre les singes qui faisaient des claquettes...

« LILY ! »

Effrayée, je tombai du lit. Super, comme si je n'avais pas déjà passé assez de temps par terre ce matin. La moquette était très jolie mais vraiment dure. Je me frottai les fesses.

« Lily ! » entendis-je encore.

Je levai les yeux. Ma merveilleuse sœur apparut devant moi. Merlin soit damné si je n'avais pas passé ma vie entière à gérer les lubies de ma sœur.

« Quoi ? » coassai-je. Je pris note mentalement de changer le verrou de ma chambre. Pétunia n'avait pas besoin de baguette, elle avait des pinces à cheveux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » grognai-je en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux broussailleux saut-du-lit.

« Il faut que j'emprunte une de tes jupes, » déclara-t-elle. J'aimais le manque évident de question dans sa phrase. Ses yeux criaient de détresse. Quelle matinée harassante cela devait-il être pour elle. Torturer sa petite sœur devait être particulièrement stressant. « J'ai renversé de l'eau sur la mienne et elle est trempée, » m'expliqua-t-elle en forçant l'ouverture de mon armoire pour en sortir mes habits avec frénésie.

« C'est juste de l'eau » la réconfortai-je. « Il n'y aura même pas de tâche. »

« Mais c'est trempé ! » insista Pétunia en plaçant un de mes pantalons devant ses jambes.

« Pourquoi tu ne la sèches pas avec ton sèche-cheveux ? »

Pétunia grimaça en plaçant un autre de mes pantalons devant elle. « Ben, » soupira-t-elle « C'est trop tard maintenant. » Elle s'observa dans le miroir et secoua la tête avant de jeter mon pantalon par terre.

Ma bouche resta ouverte alors que je l'observais réserver le même traitement à plus de dix autres de mes vêtements.

« Dieu, Lily, n'as-tu rien de décent à porter ? »

« Mes habits me conviennent parfaitement, » rétorquai-je. J'avais toujours privilégié le confort mais la plupart de mes vêtements conservaient tout de même un certain style. J'appréciais revenir à la maison et trouver ma garde-robe pleine. Porter un uniforme toute l'année était pratique et m'économisait beaucoup de temps mais ça rendait les choses assez ennuyantes. Mes vêtements de vacances étaient ma façon à moi de sortir de la routine.

« En plus, il n'y a presque que des trucs que t'as récupéré après moi, » souligna Pétunia en balançant un short qu'elle m'avait donné l'année précédente parce qu'elle le trouvait trop long. « Et ils étaient bien mieux sur moi, » commenta-t-elle encore en sortant une petit jupe rose du fond du placard.

Je plissai le nez. Je n'avais jamais porté cette jupe. Pétunia me l'avait offerte l'année précédente pour mon anniversaire mais elle était trop courte à mon goût. Je ne pouvais même pas me pencher en avant sans donner un avant-goût de ma chambre des secrets aux personnes autour.

« Parfait, » roucoula-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

« Si tu le dis, » murmurai-je dans ma barbe. J'attrapai mon peignoir et me dirigeai vers la porte. « Je vais prendre une douche, » annonçai-je. « Range tout ça pendant ce temps-là » lui dis-je en faisant un geste vers mes vêtements étalés sur le sol.

Pétunia m'envoya un regard noir auquel je répondis par un tirage de langue très immature.

« Si tu veux, anormale. »

Je grimaçai ironiquement face au terme affectueux avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je pris mon temps dans la douche. J'adorais l'effet thérapeutique de l'eau chaude massant mon dos et la senteur de mon shampooing à la fraise. J'utilisais le même depuis que j'étais petite parce que ma mère prétendait qu'il était assorti à mes cheveux.

J'étais la seule rousse de ma famille. Mon père prétendait qu'il avait eu une grande tante rousse, un jour. Je suppose que j'étais le fruit du loto génétique... et pas rien que pour mes cheveux. Je ris alors que j'utilisais ma baguette pour me raser les jambes et me sécher les cheveux en quelques secondes. J'étais vraiment anormale.

Bien, après 19 ans, Pétunia était finalement parvenue à avoir raison sur un point.

Je m'examinai méticuleusement dans le miroir. Une trainée de tâches de rousseur commençait à ombrer mes traits à cause des doses massives de soleil auxquelles je m'étais exposée. Mes cheveux, à l'opposé des mèches raides et blondes de ma sœur, étaient naturellement ondulés. Mes yeux étaient d'un vert brillant. Pétunia disait toujours que c'était comme si je fêtais Noël tout le temps. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Je ne me fondais pas dans la masse. Ça m'avait pris un long moment pour accepter que je n'étais pas normale.

J'essayais toujours de m'y habituer.

Je soupirai et détournai le regard. J'étais peut-être une sorcière mais au moins, moi, je n'avais pas de longs doigts osseux.

Mon peignoir serré autour de moi, je retournai dans ma chambre. Pétunia était partie, Merlin merci, et comme je m'y attendais, mes habits couvraient toujours la moquette. Je soupirai et me penchai pour attraper un pantalon.

« Fichue sœur, » grognai-je quand, enfin, j'eus remis mes habits à leur place initiale dans l'armoire. Je m'habillai d'un short blanc et d'un top noir, n'ayant pas la tête à des combinaisons élaborées aujourd'hui. La journée entière avait été gâchée par ce réveil matinal non-désiré. Vraiment, la manière dont vous vous réveillez peut affecter votre journée entière ! J'ajoutai rapidement un coup de mascara et d'eyeliner à mes yeux, juste au cas où la journée n'était pas totalement foutue.

Je fis mon lit et plaçai mes oreillers sur ma couverture verte d'une manière très élaborée. Je me dirigeai vers la buanderie pour récupérer mes vêtements dans le sèche-linge, j'avais presque fini quand j'entendis quelque chose frapper contre mon carreau. Excitée, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et laissai entrer Calypso, mon magnifique hibou gris foncé.

« Hey, Callie, » la saluai-je alors qu'elle pinçait affectueusement mon doigt. « Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manquée, » ris-je en attrapant la lettre qu'elle me tendait avant de remplir son bol de nourriture et d'eau. J'ouvris rapidement l'enveloppe et sourit grandement en reconnaissant l'écriture.

_Lils !_

_Oh Merlin, Lily ! Si je ne t'aimais pas autant que je le fais et si je n'étais pas une si bonne amie qui culpabiliserait de te laisser toute seule un an avec les Maraudeurs et leur harem, je ne quitterais jamais l'Espagne. Les hommes, Lily ! Les hommes ! Ils n'ont pas de garçons, ici. Ce sont des hommes. _

_J'ai rencontré ce type qui travaille dans l'hôtel où on séjourne. Il porte des pantalons noirs super ajustés et, Merlin, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. Il m'a donné un surnom espagnol hier soir, après qu'on se soit bécoté à en perdre l'esprit. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire, mais ça semblait si attirant ! Il va vraiment me manquer ! _

_Désolé, Lily. Je dois te sembler absolument ennuyeuse là... Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai autorisé aucune de nos camarades de chambre à prendre possession de mon corps ! Je n'aime toujours pas le jambon ! C'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus rencontré quelqu'un que je ne connais pas depuis mes onze ans ! C'est fabuleux. Tu adorerais. Tu devrais vraiment te dégoter un flirt d'été. _

_Les romances d'ados de côté – je sais que tu veux sûrement me bâillonner là tout de suite – l'Espagne est géniale. Ma mère est sous le charme de tous les sites sorciers qu'on a visité et mon père fait un marathon dans les musées moldus. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer que, vu que maman est la Moldue et papa le Sorcier, ce devrait être l'inverse mais la logique semble avoir déserté mes parents. Tu adorerais être ici, Lily. La nourriture, les paysages, les danses, le temps ! Je suis si bronzée que tu risques de ne pas me reconnaître ! _

_En parlant de ça, il n'existe probablement rien sur Terre qui pourrait m'obliger à quitter mon paradis, à part toi. Je suis si contente que mes parents soient d'accord que j'aille passer les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez toi ! Ma meilleure amie m'a manquée ! On n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps sans se parler !_

_Ahh, il faut vraiment que j'y aille je suis impatiente de te revoir ! Mon visage sourit tout seul à chaque fois que je vois Calypso. Okay, adios mi amiga ! Ne tue pas Pétunia avant que je sois là ! C'est le boulot d'une meilleure amie de se débarrasser du corps ! _

_Bisous, _

_Hestia, xoxo._

Hestia Jones et moi étions inséparables depuis le banquet de Bienvenue de notre premier jour à Poudlard. Etre les seules filles de notre année à ne pas avoir succombé aux mimiques coquines de Sirius Black, aux yeux bleus océan de Remus Lupin ou aux "cheveux sexys" de James Potter, avait créé un lien à vie entre nous. Je veux dire, franchement ! En première année ! Il faut croire que les hormones agissent précocement chez les sorciers. Et même après la puberté, Hestia et moi étions restées unies dans notre haine pour ces arrogants qui s'étaient autoproclamés Maraudeurs, ce qui visiblement ne leur avait pas plu.

Je pouvais pardonner à Sirius de s'être épris d'Hestia. Moi-même j'étais tombée sous son charme irrésistible, d'une manière non-sexuelle bien sûr. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas pardonner son crétin de meilleur ami son obsession maladive sur ma personne. Plus qu'un an et je serais définitivement débarrassée de James Fichu Potter. Ahh, cette simple pensée me donnait envie de chanter.

Hestia devait arriver demain et passer deux semaines incroyables en ma compagnie avant que la septième année ne commence. J'étais si excitée ! J'avais patienté tout l'été pour entendre ses commentaires cassants et ses anecdotes humoristiques. Avec précaution, je replaçai sa lettre dans son enveloppe et la déposai sur ma table de nuit. Je regardai ma montre. Plus que 32 heures avant de la voir en personne.

Sur cette pensée encourageante, je retournai terminer ma lessive. J'avais presque tout rangé dans ma penderie quand Pétunia débarqua à nouveau dans ma chambre. Je considérai l'idée de la transformer en crapaud. Mes doigts se plièrent vers ma baguette mais je me concentrai sur le linge. Je ne suis pas sûre que les chaussettes apprécièrent beaucoup – je devenais légèrement violente avec ma sœur dans les parages.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle traversa ma chambre comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Vaguement, je supposais que c'était effectivement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se positionna devant ma fenêtre et poussa les rideaux.

Ce fut trop. Je ne pus retenir ma curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir maintenant ? »

« Shh » siffla-t-elle en agitant la main dans ma direction pour me faire taire.

Cela eut l'effet opposé. « Non, c'est ma chambre. J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu fabriques. »

« Je regarde par ta fenêtre, » dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde sans tourner la tête de ce qu'elle observait avec attention.

Luttant contre le besoin de rouler les yeux parce qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin capable d'apprécier mon sens de l'humour, je posai une autre question. « Tu ne peux pas le faire de ta chambre ? »

« La tienne a une meilleure vue du trottoir de devant, » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi regardes-tu devant la maison ? »

« Parce qu'il y a un mec super mignon, » expliqua-t-elle entre deux gloussements haut-perchés.

Je ne pus plus résister, je roulai les yeux. « Mignon n'est pas le premier terme auquel j'associerais Vernon, » commentai-je. « Capable d'avaler une baleine, peut-être, mais mignon... »

Pétunia fut si ennuyée qu'elle tourna la tête vers moi pour me regarder. « Ce n'est pas Vernon. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je trouve juste qu'il est mignon. »

« Si tu le dis, » répliquai-je froidement. Je retournai à mes chaussettes sans montrer d'intérêt à sa trouvaille.

« Pas que quelque chose cloche avec Vernon, » continua pensivement Pétunia. « C'est quelqu'un de très spécial et il est complètement fou de moi.»

« Qui ne le serait pas ? » marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

« Mais le gars qui est là devant définit juste le mot _sexy_. Regarde ces épaules ! Et la forme de ses fesses quand il marche, Dieu... » Elle s'arrêta pour se ventiler dramatiquement. « Si je pouvais juste voir son visage. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là. Il n'arrête pas de faire les cents pas devant chez nous. Peut-être que je devrais l'inviter à l'intérieur ? »

« Je suis sûre que ton copain adorerait ça. Je vois d'ici la conversation 'Ah désolé Vernon mais Pétunia est déjà partie avec un apollon avec des fesses du tonnerre.' »

« Je suis peut-être amoureuse de Vernon mais je suis toujours une fille avec des yeux. Ce n'est pas un crime d'aimer le sexe opposé. C'est parfaitement normal. »

« Quelle veinarde, » Je gardai une voix égale. Peut-être que si je n'engageais pas la conversation, elle s'ennuierait et partirait.

« Pas que tu puisses comprendre, » jacassa-t-elle. « Tu n'es jamais sortie avec un garçon. Tu ne saurais sûrement même pas reconnaitre un mec mignon si tu en croisais un. »

Je mordis ma langue et essayai de me concentrer sur des images apaisantes pour ne pas perdre mon calme. Je me concentrai sur mes chaussettes. Si je me concentrais suffisamment fort sur leur alignement, tout irait bien.

« Pas que ça importe, de toute façon. Je doute fortement qu'un garçon sortirait avec une anormale comme toi. »

Je refermai mon tiroir à chaussettes rageusement.

« Vraiment ? » la provoquai-je. « Donc tu ne penses pas que ce mec là en bas pourrait me préférer à toi ? »

Un sourcil froncé, Pétunia m'évalua hautainement pendant un moment avant de renifler dans ma direction. « J'en doute.»

Maintenant, j'étais en colère. Qu'est-ce qui clochait à ce point chez moi ? J'abandonnai ma manne de linge et m'approchai de la fenêtre. Elle avait raison. Il semblait sacrément mignon d'ici. Son tee-shirt noir soulignait ses muscles et son short en jeans entourait parfaitement ses hanches. Il avait une tête qui appelait au crime. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, épais et en désordre, le genre de cheveux qui donnent juste envie de plonger sa main dedans. Oui, ce garçon était fichtrement mignon. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune raison que Pétunia meurt de mièvrerie en l'espionnant marcher devant chez nous ou qu'elle suggère que je ne pourrais pas éveiller son intérêt. J'avais autant de chances qu'elle d'attirer le mec de la fenêtre.

J'avais eu des copains. Peut-être pas beaucoup mais quelques garçons de l'école m'avaient montré de l'intérêt. J'avais flirté avec eux. Je m'étais bien habillée et mis du gloss. Je pouvais être aussi abominablement débordante d'œstrogènes que n'importe quelle autre fille. Merlin, j'avais même mon harceleur personnel incapable de prendre non pour une réponse ! J'étais Lily Evans et je pouvais avoir un petit ami si je le voulais.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne sortirait pas avec moi, » informai-je ma sœur.

« S'il te plait, » se moqua-t-elle « Comme s'il allait sortir avec une anormale ! »

« Allons vérifier, » lançai-je. Je me précipitai hors de ma chambre et courus dans le couloir avant de dévaler les escaliers.

« Lily ! » appela Pétunia en me suivant comme elle pouvait. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! »

« Non, » criai-je en retour. « On va aller lui demander ce qu'il en pense ! »

« Non ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je d'un air arrogant. « Tu as peur ? » raillai-je en atteignant la porte.

Pétunia arriva juste après moi et prit quelques respirations pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle me regarda avant d'empoigner la clinche de la porte. « De toi ? » rit-elle « Jamais.»

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se tourna vers nous et sa main gagna immédiatement ses cheveux.

« Salut, » le salua Pétunia dans ce que je supposais être une voix flirteuse. Elle ouvrit la porte plus largement, m'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Je n'avais même pas aperçu son visage.

« Oh, salut, » répondit-il. Sa voix craqua. Peut-être était-ce de voir Pétunia se pencher si bas qu'il devait être capable de distinguer son gros intestin.

« Je peux t'aider ? » proposa-t-elle.

Je roulai les yeux. Honnêtement, comment avais-je fini avec Pétunia pour sœur ?

« Oh, oui, est-ce que Lily est là ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix semblait nerveuse.

J'eus un sursaut quand je l'entendis utiliser mon nom. Je me penchai pour le voir. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je connaissais ces cheveux.

Qu'est-ce que James Potter foutait là ? Devant le pas de ma porte. James Potter était chez moi. Pétunia et moi venions d'avoir une conversation à propos de ses fesses. Nous étions sur le point de lui demander s'il sortirait avec moi. James Potter était ici. Je pensai que j'allais vomir.

« Lily ! » s'écria James quand il me vit. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Il avait le teint plus foncé que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu en juin. Il était plus grand, également. J'essayai de rassembler toutes les choses qui avaient fait de lui un inconnu à mes yeux précédemment. Ça ne marcha pas. Mon esprit ne cessait de répéter la même chose. James Potter était chez moi.

Devant moi, Pétunia semblait furieuse. « Tu veux lui parler à elle ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

James Potter regarda ma sœur comme s'il venait de sortir de transe. « Ouais, » dit-il sagement. « Si c'est possible.»

« Tu es sûr ? » le poussa Pétunia. « Elle est occupée, tu sais.»

« Je suppose que je pourrais repasser plus tard alors, » hésita-t-il. Sa voix était incertaine, à mon grand étonnement.

« Et bien, tu peux toujours me parler à moi.» Elle lui envoya une œillade expressive.

Je travaillais à ne pas vomir sur mes chaussures. Mes mains formaient des poings le long de mon corps.

« Non merci. Je voulais vraiment juste Lily »

Pétunia sembla désespérer. « Mais elle est anormale ! »

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je le dis.

« Pétunia, laisse-moi te présenter mon petit ami, James Potter.»

Les mots avaient quitté ma bouche avant que je puisse les arrêter. Je relevai l'expression choquée sur le visage de ma sœur. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et elle me fixa comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je souris grandement à son air incrédule.

Le sourire disparut quand je vis le regard sur la tête de Potter. C'était un mélange entre l'euphorie la plus totale et la pire des confusions. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de gagner un million à la loterie mais qui ne se souvenait pas avoir participé. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les yeux de Pétunia passer de lui à moi. Mes yeux s'élargirent quand je regardai le garçon en face de moi.

Potter ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Oh, non. Il allait me corriger. Il était sur le point de dire à Pétunia que j'avais menti. Il allait révéler qu'il n'était pas mon petit ami. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Pour l'amour de Merlin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Il fallait l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Alors, je fis la seule chose concevable capable de l'arrêter. Je l'embrassai.


	2. Condition préalable

Hello ! Bon sang, je quitte le site quelques semaines et je reconnais plus rien en revenant ^^ Et ma boite mail est tombée en rade - apparemment - du coup je n'ai plus reçu de mails depuis au moins ça et ... je suis tombée des nues en voyant le nombre de reviews ce matin ! (et de favoris et de "followers"^^) Un gros grand merci à tous !

Je sais pas ce qui se passe avec les anonymes alors, aux **guests** : merci beaucoup, ravie que ça vous plaise ^^ Oui, mes examens sont finis et je compte bien profiter de mes vacances, pas d'inquiétudes^^ Rasp et Rencontre sous x avancent, même si je n'aurai pas le temps de finir pour poster ce week-end. et merci aussi à **narcissa Potter**, seule à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ;)

Commencer à publier m'a donné un coup de fouet pour reprendre cette traduction à bras le corps et ça avance bien, donc le chapitre trois sera si pas le week-end prochain, le suivant au plus tard ;)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Boyfriend**

_Je mets un point d'honneur à essayer de ne jamais me rendre ridicule deux fois de la même manière. Après tout, il y a toujours de nouvelles façons de paraitre stupide. Pourquoi répéter les mêmes ? – Margot Dalton _

**Chapitre 2 : Condition préalable **

Sur la joue.

Merlin, je venais de prononcer les mots les plus stupides qui étaient jamais sortis de ma bouche et l'enfer n'avait pas encore gelé. La Terre tournait toujours sur son axe et pour autant que je sache, les poules n'avaient pas encore de dents – sauf celles soumises au _Dentesaugmentos_, cela va de soi.

Je me penchai, posai mes doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et écrasai mes lèvres sur sa joue. En m'éloignant, j'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille et lui sifflai-je : « Joue le jeu ! »

Ensuite, je m'éloignai et me tournai vers Pétunia d'un air supérieur. Elle me regardait comme si six têtes m'avaient poussé. Je lui envoyai un sourire suffisant. « Il y a un problème, Tuney ? » demandai-je en sentant mes lèvres s'étirer encore un peu plus en utilisant le surnom honni qui m'avait été interdit après mon entrée à l'école.

Elle continuait de me dévisager. Merlin, c'était marrant.

« Tu sors avec ma sœur ? » finit par arriver à coasser Pétunia. Elle semblait s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un s'écrie 'J't'ai eu !' et mette fin à cette blague ridicule. Comme personne ne le fit, elle regarda James d'un air sourcilleux.

« Heu, ouais, » répondit Potter d'une voix hésitante en me regardant avec confusion.

« Tu vois, Pétunia, » interrompis-je rapidement avant que ce crétin avale sa langue ou mouille son pantalon. « C'est mon petit ami. Je suis sûre que tu approuves mon choix, non ? Je me souviens t'avoir entendu l'appeler – qu'est-ce que tu as dit déjà ? » Je prétendis chercher le terme exact. « Oh oui, super mignon. »

« Euh, possible, » grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe.

« Ouais, il me semblait aussi. Bien. Pétunia, je te présente mon petit ami, James Potter. »

Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé sa langue en entier à présent. James sembla reconnecter son neurone et tendit la main vers elle.

« Hum, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, » la salua-t-il gauchement.

Elle prit sa main, toujours en état de stupeur.

« Ah oui, Tuney. J'ai dû oublier de te dire que c'était un sorcier… »

Elle récupéra sa main immédiatement. Son visage devint vert et pendant une seconde, j'eus peur que son cerveau n'explose. Si je n'étais pas moi-même complètement paniquée, j'en aurais été pliée en deux. Mais voilà, j'étais là, devant chez moi, ma sœur pétant un anévrisme parce que je lui avais dit que Potter était mon copain. Potter ! Mon ennemi juré ! Peut-être y avait-il une caméra cachée quelque part ?

« On sera dans ma chambre, Pétunia. N'oublie pas de toquer si tu veux encore espionner quelqu'un par ma fenêtre. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls... »

J'attrapai Potter par le coude et dépassai Pétunia. Je le trainai dans ma chambre et fermai la porte derrière lui. Ensuite, je tournai lentement sur mes talons pour lui faire face.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demandai-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais je l'interrompis. Je venais d'avoir la plus lumineuse des idées.

« Attends, » lui dis-je. Et je lui fis ma meilleure et plus odieuse imitation des midinettes peuplant Poudlard. Le gloussement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres était si haut-perché que je dus résister à l'envie de plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles. « James ! » Je souris face au cri atrocement aigu qui, j'en étais sûre, n'aurait aucun mal à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Parfait !

« Lily ? » souffla James d'une voix incrédule.

Je retournai mon attention sur lui. « Ca te dérangerait de grogner mon nom ? » m'entendis-je lui demander. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Mon visage prit une jolie teinte tomate mais j'étais trop déterminée pour laisser mon embarras m'arrêter. Maintenant que j'avais creusé ma tombe, autant plonger dedans.

« Grogner ton quoi ? » demanda– euh, toussa-t-il.

Je me sentis presque mal pour Potter. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Au moins, il lui restait encore une chance, à lui. J'étais presque sûre que les débris de mon cerveau tapissaient déjà les murs.

« Mon nom, » répétai-je laconiquement. « Je veux que ma sœur pense qu'on s'embrasse passionnément, » ajoutai-je, impassible.

James, le teint verdâtre et les joues parsemées de taches roses – ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur d'une pastèque –, déglutit et acquiesça. Quand j'entendis mon prénom passer ses lèvres sous la forme d'un séduisant grognement guttural, je sentis une étrange sensation dans mon estomac que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Mais je n'avais jamais non plus entendu quelqu'un prononcer mon nom avec tant de passion. Je me demandai vaguement sur quelle expérience il se basait pour produire un tel son. Je suppose que les rumeurs sur le temps qu'il passait dans les placards à balai en charmante compagnie étaient fondées finalement.

Le « humph » sonore que j'entendis venir d'en bas me sortit de ma rêverie. Pétunia avait entendu. Excellent.

« Merci » dis-je en me tournant à nouveau vers Potter. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi peu à sa place que debout devant ma collection de licornes en peluche. « Maintenant, par Merlin, qu'es-ce que tu fous là ? »

James blanchit. « C'est toi qui m'a trainé ici ! » protesta-t-il.

« Pas ici, » clarifiai-je en désignant ma chambre. « Chez moi ! »

« Oh, » réalisa Potter d'un air penaud. « Et bien, on ne s'était pas vu de tout l'été et je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui alors... » expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

« Tu ne pouvais m'écrire une lettre ? Pourquoi t'avais besoin de te pointer chez moi ? » m'irritai-je.

« Mais tu aurais juste balancé la lettre sans la lire dès que tu aurais vu qu'elle était de moi ! » souligna-t-il.

Bordel, il me connaissait trop bien. « Tu te trompes, » mentis-je. « Si tu t'en vas maintenant, je ferai un effort, » promis-je en le poussant vers la porte de ma chambre. Alors que je l'ouvrais pour le faire sortir, il s'arrêta.

« Tu sais que tu as une petite ride qui se forme entre les yeux quand tu mens ? » me demanda Potter.

J'étais sur le point de riposter quand j'entendis le bruit d'une marche d'escalier qui grince. Quelqu'un montait. « Vite ! » le pressai-je. « Emmêle tes cheveux ! » Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa chevelure en bataille. « Euh... »

Potter m'envoya un regard sarcastique.

« Contente-toi de le faire, » ordonnai-je. « Je t'expliquerai après. »

« T'as intérêt, » grommela-t-il.

Heureusement, à mon plus grand soulagement, il se mit à désordonner ses cheveux. Frénétiquement, je fis subir le même traitement aux miens. Puis, juste avant que Pétunia n'apparaisse au bout du couloir, j'abaissai la bretelle droite de mon top noir et je me pressai contre Potter. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et nos corps heurtèrent le mur. Assez ironiquement, son dos heurta une photo de Pétunia.

Sa respiration semblait laborieuse. Ses mains se glissèrent dans le bas de mon dos et il m'attira dans une étreinte. En temps normal, j'en aurais été dégoutée mais pour une fois, les hormones de Potter jouaient en ma faveur.

« Dieu, au moins faites ça dans ta chambre ! » siffla Pétunia en passant devant nous.

M'assurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer nos apparences échevelées, je m'éloignai de Potter pour dire : « Bonne idée. Merci, Tuney. »

Elle eut une moue méprisante et s'éloigna. « Vernon est là. Je m'en vais, » annonça-t-elle sans nous jeter un regard de plus.

« Amuse-toi bien ! On reste ici, » lui dis-je avec un enthousiasme feint. Ensuite, j'attrapai Potter par l'avant-bras et le fis retourner dans ma chambre dont je claquai la porte bruyamment.

« Lily, pas que je n'aime pas te voir me trainer derrière toi mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oh Merlin, » soupirai-je avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Exactement, que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Par Merlin, qu'allais-je faire ? J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains et fermai les yeux. « Oh Merlin, » répétai-je encore et encore.

Peut-être que c'était un rêve. Non, les rêves sont supposés être agréables. C'était un cauchemar. Voilà ! Ce devait être à cause de la quantité astronomique de glace que j'avais engloutie la veille au matin. Les produits laitiers étaient vivement déconseillés avant onze heures. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était ouvrir les yeux et tout serait fini. Je serais saine et sauve dans ma chambre, et seule. Je jetai un coup d'œil.

Le visage de James Potter n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et il me regardait comme si je faisais une dépression nerveuse.

C'était probablement le cas.

Je grognai. « Tu es toujours là, » marmonnai-je sombrement.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire magnifique au son de ma voix. Ce type a besoin d'un nouveau hobby.

« Lily, » me réprimanda-t-il d'un air taquin. « Est-ce une façon de parler à ton petit ami ? »

Je grognai encore et écrasai mon oreiller sur ma tête. « Tu n'es pas mon petit ami, » déclarai-je.

« Oh, je sais ça, » affirma-t-il. « Je crois d'ailleurs que la dernière chose que tu m'as dite l'année dernière était – je cite – 'J'espère que tu auras un accident de Quidditch qui abimera assez ton cerveau pour bloquer toutes tes fonctions motrices et empêcher tes mains d'atteindre ton crâne pour emmêler tes cheveux'. Tu étais si énervée, c'était vraiment adorable, » me rappela-t-il joyeusement.

Je ne me vois pas spécialement comme quelqu'un de cruel mais certaines personnes ont le don de me taper sur les nerfs. Comme Pétunia, ou ce crétin en train de regarder à côté de mon lit avec des yeux écarquillés. Je suivis son regard. Un de mes soutiens-gorge était tombé par terre pendant que je rangeais mon linge et James Potter l'avait vu. James Potter était en train de regarder mon soutien-gorge ! Je l'attrapai prestement et le cachai sous mon coussin.

Le visage brûlant, je coassai : « Ouais, je m'en souviens. »

Potter me regarda d'un air ennuyé, du genre de ceux disant clairement 'oui je viens de me faire surprendre en train de regarder ton soutien-gorge et oui, j'étais bien en train de t'imaginer dedans'.

« Donc, » reprit-il pour dissiper le malaise de cette situation. « J'ai raté quelque chose ? Ce serait bien ma veine. J'essaye de sortir avec une fille pendant six ans et je loupe le moment où elle devient ma copine. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent d'horreur. « Je ne suis pas ta copine ! » criai-je d'une voix scandalisée. « Je ne peux pas te voir en peinture, Potter ! »

Il afficha un de ses sourires commerciaux et ennuyeusement séduisants dont il avait le secret. « Oh, c'est ce que j'avais compris, » répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur mon lit.

Mes mains se crispèrent immédiatement et j'enfonçai mes ongles dans mes paumes. Un garçon était sur mon lit. Pas n'importe quel garçon, James Potter, que je venais d'introduire auprès de ma sœur comme étant mon petit ami. Oh, Merlin, tue-moi maintenant.

« Dès lors, » continua-t-il de cette voix calme si irritante. « Voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

Comment pouvait-il paraitre si distant ? Pourquoi ne paniquait-il pas comme moi ? Bon sang, c'était le type le plus exaspérant de la Terre ! Il avait même l'audace de sourire comme si ce jeudi matin était un jour parfaitement normal.

Je soupirai. « Honnêtement ? » Je regardai ses yeux noisette, plus proches de moi qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais. »

Et Potter fit la chose la plus inconcevable qui soit. Il commença à rire. Pas un ricanement dissimulé, non. Il s'esclaffa si fort que les ressorts de mon lit grincèrent.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » m'écriai-je avec frustration.

Finalement, il finit par se reprendre suffisamment pour prononcer une excuse. « Pardon Lily mais si, ça l'est vraiment. »

« Arrête de rire ou je t'envois un sortilège si horrible que même ta mère ne te reconnaitra pas ! » le prévins-je rageusement mais à peine avais-je prononcé les mots qu'il repartait dans un nouvel éclat de rire hystérique. « Parfait, » marmonnai-je. « J'espère que tu trouveras ça toujours aussi marrant quand je t'aurai transformé en service à thé, » l'avertis-je en sortant ma baguette pour le menacer.

« Essaye de le choisir rouge, » articula-t-il entre deux rires.

« Tu es impossible ! »

« C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, » se moqua-t-il.

« Espère de sale petit- » Un long chapelet d'insultes s'apprêtait à suivre mais j'entendis la voix de ma mère m'appeler d'en bas.

« Lily, chérie ! Tu es levée ? Il est presque une heure ! »

Je me figeai. Ma mère était revenue.

« Lily ? » appela-t-elle encore.

« Oui maman, je suis levée ! » criai-je vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu descends ? J'ai besoin d'aide avec les courses ! »

« Oui maman. Donne-moi une minute ! »

« Okay ! » l'entendis-je répondre.

Je me retournai vers l'éléphant dans ma chambre. Apparemment, les éléphants avaient des cheveux extrêmement désordonnés et adoraient faire de ma vie un enfer. Damnés soient les éléphants. (1)

« Je dois descendre parler à ma mère, » dis-je froidement à Potter.

« Okay, » répondit-il, semblant bien trop à l'aise avec la situation actuelle. « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non ! » m'écriai-je. « Non, tu restes ici. J'essaierai de trouver un moyen pour te faire sortir incognito. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. » Je pris conscience de la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux. « Et tu ne touches à rien ! » l'avertis-je. « Et tu ne regardes rien non plus. Mieux encore, » ajoutai-je en sortant ma chaise de bureau. « Assieds-toi là et ne bouge pas tant que je ne suis pas revenue. »

Il s'assit sans se plaindre mais j'étais presque sûre que c'était pour éviter que je lui jette un sort s'il n'obéissait pas. J'avais toujours ma baguette en main.

« Dis à ta mère que je la salue, » m'ennuya-t-il.

« Ne fais pas bruit et prétends ne pas exister, Potter, » ordonnai-je en quittant la pièce. Malheureusement, je ne pus pas manquer sa large mimique amusée quand je sortis.

« Parasite, » marmonnai-je en descendant les escaliers. J'essayai de me calmer et d'ignorer ma frustration. Ma mère ne devait pas voir mon état. Ca mènerait seulement à des questions pour lesquelles je n'avais aucune réponse. Questions qui impliqueraient moi disant à Pétunia que James Potter est mon petit ami ou mon type de tarte préféré. Bon, je suppose que ce dernier point n'était pas si terrible, même si je n'avais jamais pu choisir entre beurre de cacahuète et potiron...

« Maman ? » appelai-je.

« Dans la cuisine. » Sa voix semblait étouffée par quelque chose.

Je pénétrai dans la cuisine décorée de papier peint aux fruits et trouvai ma mère la tête enfouie profondément dans le frigo. « Je suis là, » annonçai-je d'une voix normale.

Elle sortit du compartiment à légumes le céleri à la main et me regarda. « Ah te voilà. Bien. Tu me passes les steaks qui sont sur le comptoir, s'il te plait ? Je les ferai pour le souper ce soir. »

« Ca a l'air bon, » commentai-je en lui tendant le paquet de viande qu'elle posa dans le réfrigérateur.

« Et bien, c'est le préféré de ton père. »

« Mmm, » répondis-je vaguement en jetant en coup d'œil vers l'étage. A cet instant précis, un James Potter était sans surveillance dans ma chambre. Il pourrait être en train de faire n'importe quoi ! De fouiller dans mes affaires ! Et s'il trouvait mon tiroir à sous-vêtements ? Ce serait encore pire que de le voir regarder mon soutien-gorge !

« Alors, où est ta sœur ? » demanda ma mère d'une voix fatiguée.

« Oh, tu sais, » répondis-je en rangeant une barquette de raisins verts. « Elle est sortie avec Vermine. »

« Lily ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Oh allez maman, » bougonnai-je. « C'est un imbécile. Même Pétunia pourrait trouver mieux que lui. »

« Il est plutôt désagréable, hein ? » murmura maman d'un ton un peu soulagé.

Je souris. J'adorais ma mère. Bien sûr, elle nous aimait toutes les deux de tout son cœur mais elle semblait trouver les manies de ma sœur aussi stupides que moi. Elle soupira lourdement en se saisissant d'une caissette de pêches.

« Fais-moi une fleur, Lily. Quand tu ramèneras un garçon à la maison, choisis quelqu'un de mieux que Vermine. »

Elle gloussa et je lui souris faiblement. Mes yeux furent attirés par l'escalier. Si seulement elle savait...

« Lily, il y a quelque chose en haut ? » me demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« Quoi ? » glapis-je. « Non ! »

« C'est la troisième fois que je te surprends à regarder l'escalier, » m'accusa-t-elle. « Il y a un problème dans ta chambre ? »

« Quoi ? Non, je t'assure. » Super, ma voix couinait. Autant avoir un nez qui pousse à chaque fois que je mens à ce tarif.

« Ca ne te dérange pas que j'aille vérifier alors ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers la cage d'escaliers.

Paniquée, je la suivis. « Maman, y'a vraiment pas besoin, » lui assurai-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste chercher mes lunettes de lecture. Je les ai laissées dans ta chambre hier soir quand je suis venue m'assurer que tu dormais bien. »

Nous étions déjà dans le couloir du haut.

« Je vais les chercher pour toi ! Pas besoin de rentrer ! »

« Du calme, Lily, » me taquina-t-elle. « J'ai déjà vu une chambre en désordre. Rien ne m'effraie plus. »

Et elle ouvrit la porte.

Avec horreur, je vis James se lever de la chaise sur laquelle je l'avais forcé à s'asseoir un peu plus tôt. Sa main gagna immédiatement ses cheveux en broussaille.

« Oh Dieu ! Lily ! » s'exclama ma mère.

« Maman, je peux t'expliquer, » lui assurai-je vivement.

« Qui est ce garçon ? »

James paraissait trop surpris pour répondre.

« Lily ? » insista-t-elle.

« Hum... » Je tentai vaguement de trouver une raison logique à cette folie. Ses yeux bruns se fichèrent dans les miens et j'abandonnai. Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais dire si ce n'était continuer mon mensonge précédent. « Maman, je te présente James Potter. Mon petit ami. »

Apparemment tiré de son état de stupeur par le son de son nom, Potter se dirigea vers nous et tendit la main. Il salua ma mère d'un de ces sourires qui font tituber. « Vous avez une magnifique maison, Mrs. Evans, » dit-il poliment.

Ma mère cligna des yeux, hypnotisée par la blancheur de ses dents. Merlin, j'espère que je ne ressemble pas à ça quand il me parle. Enchantée, elle serra la main présentée.

« S'il te plait, appelle-moi April, James, » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Lily ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle sortait avec un si charmant jeune homme. »

Je roulai les yeux. Bien sûr, ma mère avait une réaction totalement contraire aux clichés. À la place de vouloir le tuer pour avoir peut-être essayé de se glisser dans ma culotte, elle était déjà en train d'imaginer nos petits enfants.

« En fait, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, elle ne m'avait même jamais dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. »

« Surprise ? » proposai-je affablement.

« Et bien, c'est agréable de te rencontrer, James. Pourquoi vous deux ne descendriez-vous pas avec moi ? J'étais sur le point de faire le dîner. Et puis, ça me permettra de garder un œil sur vous… »

« Maman ! » criai-je.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-elle innocemment.

Oh Merlin. Ma mère pensait que James et moi nous étions embrassés. C'était différent avec Pétunia. Elle, je voulais l'ennuyer. Mais c'était ma mère cette fois ! Mon visage brûla.

« Ca semble parfait, Mrs Evans – je veux dire, April, » déclara James.

Ma mère rayonna et je me retrouvai escortée avec mon _petit ami_ jusque la cuisine.

« Alors James, parle-moi de toi. »

Je grognai. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de poser cette question à un narcissique passant sa vie en compagnie de filles trop zélées. Constamment sous les regards en coin et les questions sans fin de ma mère, James et moi nous retrouvâmes, après le repas et un interrogatoire de près de trois heures, à regarder la télé.

J'aurais trouvé son émerveillement enfantin pour 'l'incroyable ingéniosité moldue' amusant si je n'étais pas tellement préoccupée sur ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Lui était bien trop occupé à séduire ma mère pour m'aider à trouver un moyen de le faire disparaitre. Je caressai le bout de ma baguette dans ma poche en me remémorant les pires sorts que je connaissais. Non, cela n'était pas loyal. Bien que...

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Ma mère était en train de frire des pommes de terre pour ce soir.

« Potter ! » chuchotai-je du coin de la bouche.

« Oui ? » souffla-t-il.

« Il faut que tu – »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. « Oh, ça doit être ton père. »

« Bordel, » grinçai-je entre mes dents. J'attrapai le poignet de Potter et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. « Potter, si tu restes pour le souper, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. J'arrêterai d'annuler vos petites fêtes post-Quidditch et je fermerai même les yeux sur l'alcool que vous rapportez de Pré-Au-Lard. Mais s'il te plait, ne dis pas à ma famille que j'ai menti, » plaidai-je à mi-voix.

« D'accord Lily, » acquiesça-t-il sincèrement. « Être ton copain n'est pas si dérangeant. »

Je grognai. « Pour toi, peut-être, » marmonnai-je dans un souffle.

« Lils ! Je suis rentré ! » entendis-je mon père s'exclamer alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon pour me serrer dans ses bras, notre petite habitude de l'été. Il s'arrêta en voyant l'adolescent assis à côté de moi.

« Lils, qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix confuse.

Ma mère rentra derrière lui. « C'est son petit ami, James. Tu te souviens chéri, Lily a dit qu'elle avait invité quelqu'un pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances ? »

« Quoi ? » cingla mon père.

Finalement, quelqu'un réagissait normalement à la nouvelle. Je commençais à me demander si j'étais la seule personne saine d'esprit de cette maison. Attendez, deux semaines ? Non, ça, c'était Hestia...

« Henry ! » le reprit ma mère.

Potter se leva et offrit sa main à mon père. « Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mr Evans, » le salua-t-il.

Mon père serra sa main à contrecœur. Merlin, papa, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Rien de pus insupportable que de voir une personne que vous voulez détester et haïr se conduire aussi poliment et courtoisement.

« Ah, deux semaines, vraiment ? Pourquoi personne n'a précisé que ce serait un garçon ? » demanda mon père

« Enfin Henry, » intervint ma mère dans un murmure que je pus tout de même entendre. « La chambre d'ami est déjà prête. Je suis sûre que Lily n'apprécierait pas qu'on renvoie le premier garçon qu'elle ramène à la maison. Fais-le pour elle. »

Bien, de mieux en mieux.

« Heureux de vous avoir sous notre toit, jeune homme, » abdiqua mon père d'une voix tendue.

« Le souper sera prêt dans quelques minutes. J'espère que Pétunia et Vernon arriveront à l'heure. Oh, ce sera un vrai repas de famille ! Comme c'est excitant. Lily, tu mets la table ? » demanda ma mère toute à son enthousiasme débordant.

Serait-ce impoli de traverser la maison la tête dans les mains en hurlant ?

Près de quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais assise à côté de Potter à la table de ma salle à manger. Ma mère avait insisté pour qu'on sorte la belle vaisselle pour notre invité. Elle n'avait jamais sorti la belle vaisselle pour Vernon mais James semblait spécial à ses yeux. Je regardai Pétunia mâchonner sa salade en face de moi. Apparemment, amener son cachalot de petit ami à un dîner avec ses parents, son anormale de sœur et son anormal de petit copain était "parfaitement inutile".

« Alors James, » questionna mon père en chargeant sa fourchette. « Depuis combien de temps voyez-vous ma fille ? »

Potter me regarda avant de répondre.

« Euh, ça doit faire à peu près trois mois maintenant, » inventai-je. « On s'est mis ensemble un peu avant les examens. »

« Lily ! » s'exclama ma mère. « Aussi longtemps et tu ne nous avais rien dit ! Pourquoi garder une nouvelle si importante pour toi ? »

Je toussai et attrapai mon verre d'eau.

« C'est de ma faute, Mrs Evans, » entendis-je Potter s'excuser. « Je voulais garder la surprise pour le jour de mon arrivée ici. »

« Si romantique, » couina ma mère.

« Ouais, » commenta désobligeamment Pétunia. « Quelle surprise. »

« Oh, suffit, » la reprit ma mère.

« Donc James, tu vas à Poudlard avec Lily ? » s'enquit mon père.

« Oui monsieur, » répondit respectueusement James.

« Et tu as de bons résultats ? »

« Je fais de mon mieux, monsieur, » répondit-il modestement.

Je cachai ma surprise. Le Potter que je connaissais ne manquait jamais une occasion de se mettre en avant. Allons Potter ! J'ai une sœur à ennuyer ! « Il essaye juste de rester humble, » dis-je à mon père. « Il est premier de la classe. »

« Juste derrière Lily, » admit Potter. « Elle est dure à suivre. » Je roulai les yeux. Quel fayot !

Mon père me sourit affectueusement. « Je suppose qu'elle doit l'être, » acquiesça-t-il. Je lui rendis son sourire.

« Tu pratiques un sport ? » demanda mon père avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

« Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, monsieur. »

« Oh oui ! Lily m'a parlé de ce jeu. On utilise des balais et des soufflés, c'est ça ? »

Je ricanai dans mes patates.

« Souaffle, » corrigea Potter.

« Ah oui, » se souvint papa. Il commença à couper son steak. « Alors, quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille de dix-sept ans ? »

Potter toussa si fort que j'eus peur qu'il ait avalé sa langue. Pétunia arbora un petit sourire mesquin en le regardant manquer de cracher ses poumons.

« Papa ! » grinçai-je.

« Henry ! » s'exclama ma mère simultanément. « N'interroge pas ce pauvre garçon ! Bon dieu, il a fallu trois mois à Lily pour nous parler de lui. Ne l'effraie pas ! »

« Pardon chérie, » marmonna-t-il.

Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et lui assurer que sa petite fille chérie ne sortait pas vraiment avec un garçon mais ma sœur était en train de murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Vernon et je compris que je n'avais pas le choix. Je devrais vraiment travailler sur ma fierté de Gryffondor m'empêchant de reconnaitre mes erreurs. Ca m'attirait pas mal d'ennuis.

« Dis-moi, » pressa ma mère. « Comment vous êtes-vous mis ensemble ? »

Je regardai directement Potter. Il m'observa légèrement avant de se tourner pour s'adresser à ma mère avec un léger sourire au visage.

« Et bien, j'apprécie Lily depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue dans le train. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son sourire. Elle était la chose la plus radieuse que j'avais jamais vue. Ca doit venir des gênes. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas si facilement charmée. J'avais tendance à agir comme un idiot devant elle. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je faisais des choses vraiment très stupides pour essayer de l'impressionner et je l'agaçais prodigieusement. J'avais l'embarrassante habitude de la regarder tout le temps. J'étais un vrai cas désespéré !

Puis un jour, cette année, juste avant les examens, je l'ai trouvée toute seule dans la salle commune. Le couvre-feu était largement passé et tout le monde était déjà monté se coucher. Elle s'était endormie sur un fauteuil, au coin du feu, en lisant son livre d'Enchantements préféré. Je ne voulais pas la laisser passer toute la nuit assise alors j'ai essayé de la bouger. Elle s'est réveillée dans mes bras. On a parlé, d'abord de l'école et puis de tout le reste. Il était déjà quatre heures du matin quand on a réalisé que le temps passait. Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard, le village sorcier local, pour notre dernière sortie et elle a accepté. J'étais si euphorique que je l'ai embrassée immédiatement. Puis elle est retournée dans son dortoir. C'était une des plus belles nuits de ma vie. »

Il s'arrêta brutalement. Je clignai des yeux. C'était comme si j'étais rentrée en transe. Cela semblait si réel. Je pouvais tout imaginer dans ma tête : le feu, le fauteuil, le livre d'Enchantements. Tout sonnait parfaitement. En fait, j'aurais presque voulu que ce soit vrai. Enfin, bien sûr, pas avec Potter. Je le regardai. Il me souriait avec un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu avant. Aucune trace de sarcasme ou de grimace. Il me regardait juste comme si j'étais la fille de son histoire. Il se pencha vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Je lâchai un soupir audible.

« C'était magnifique, » haleta ma mère.

« Humph, » grommela Pétunia.

Je souris.

Après que la table ait été débarrassée, ma mère me traina dans la cuisine.

« Oh Lily ! » s'égosilla-t-elle « Il est parfait ! »

« Ouais, c'est un type correct... euh, un mec sympa, » dis-je d'un ton faiblard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père. Je le convaincrai de vous laisser tranquille. Il reste pendant quinze jours après tout. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il sente mal-à-l'aise chez nous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton père a besoin d'être aussi surprotecteur. C'est un merveilleux jeune homme. Je l'aime déjà et c'est évident qu'il est amoureux de toi. Je veux dire, tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde ? Et cette histoire ! Mon dieu, c'était si touchant. Je suis si heureuse pour toi et ton nouveau petit ami ! »

J'utilisai le comptoir de la cuisine pour garder l'équilibre. Bien sûr, il fallait que ma mère soit excitée que je sorte avec un adolescent. Elle était enchantée qu'un garçon passe la nuit dans notre maison. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être une mère normale et me punir en me privant de sorties comme n'importe quel parent sain d'esprit le ferait ?

« Tu es sûre maman ? » tentai-je. « Je ne voudrais pas fâcher papa. C'est un garçon de 17 ans rempli d'hormones et tout... »

« Laisse-moi gérer ton père, » me consola-t-elle. « Et profite de James au maximum. »

« Merci maman, » répondis-je. Merci Merlin, elle ne remarqua pas la sécheresse de mon ton.

« En avant ! » pressa-t-elle. « Allons montrer sa nouvelle chambre à James. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ma mère avait secoué l'oreiller de James tellement de fois que je n'aurais pas été étonnée qu'il redevienne l'oie dont il était issu.

« Bien, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix emplie de regrets. « Je suppose qu'on va te laisser maintenant. Tu dois sûrement être très fatigué. »

« Merci, Mrs Evans. J'apprécie vraiment votre accueil, » dit James

« April, s'il te plait, » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ah oui, April, » corrigea-t-il.

« Dis bonne nuit Lily, » me dicta-t-elle.

Je marchai gauchement vers lui et nous nous étreignîmes devant elle. Aucun de nous ne savait quoi faire de ses bras et nous avions probablement l'air de parfaits idiots. Juste avant qu'on se sépare, il me glissa à l'oreille : « retrouve-moi dehors à minuit. »

Je m'éloignai avec un regard éloquent et suivit ma mère dans le couloir.

Comme il n'était encore que neuf heures du soir, j'avais pas mal de temps à tuer. Malheureusement, j'avais aussi beaucoup d'énergie à évacuer. Il était impressionnant de voir à quel point mentir vous faisait accumuler de la tension nerveuse. Vers dix heures et demi, j'enfilai un pyjama composé d'un short et d'une camisole. Je ne voulais pas porté mon tee-shirt trop grand devant Potter. Il avait probablement déjà vu six de mes sept culottes 'Potion de la semaine' dans mon tiroir.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et regardai l'heure sur mon réveil. Il n'était que 11h21. Un morceau de parchemin attira mes yeux. Je pris tristement la lettre d'Hestia. Je devais lui dire la vérité. Comment allais-je lui expliquer ça ? _Chère Hestia, je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas venir chez moi parce que mon petit ami, James Potter, occupe déjà ta chambre. _Non, impossible que je lui dise ça. Peut-être devrais-je commencer par parler du temps. Je relus sa lettre à nouveau. Elle semblait si heureuse. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle débarque chez moi demain matin. Je regardai de nouveau l'heure. Il était presque minuit. Oh bon, je suppose qu'on pourra trouver une solution demain.

Je sortis de mon lit et quittai silencieusement ma chambre. Je descendis les escaliers aussi doucement que possible. Mes parents avaient généralement le sommeil assez lourd mais Pétunia semblait ne jamais dormir. Ca expliquait sans doute qu'elle soit sans cesse grincheuse. Je sortis dans le jardin sur la pointe des pieds, appréciant l'herbe fraiche sous mes doigts de pied. Je m'assis sur une des balançoires que mon père nous avait installées à Pétunia et à moi quand nous étions petites. Ca me rappelait les moments où ma sœur et moi nous entendions bien, avant le maquillage, les garçons et la magie. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi. Je m'attendais presque à la voir mais ce n'était que Potter.

« Ta famille est vraiment sympa, » me dit-il. « Enfin, tes parents tout du moins, » modifia-t-il.

« Ouais, » agréai-je. « Ils t'adorent. Même mon père qui ne voulait pourtant pas me voir avec un garçon avant que je sois mariée avec enfants. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère aussi excitée. »

Il rit doucement. « Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta sœur ? »

Je soupirai et m'accrochai aux chaines de la balançoire en commençant à me balancer d'avant en arrière. « Quand nous étions petites, Pétunia et moi étions meilleures amies. Puis j'ai été acceptée à Poudlard et elle pas. Ca n'a plus jamais été pareil entre nous après ça. »

« Et maintenant, tu m'utilises comme une sorte de faire-valoir face à elle ? » supposa-t-il.

Je ris. La seule chose plus ridicule que Potter devinant aussi facilement mes motivations était mes motivations elles-mêmes. « Je suppose, oui. » Je soupirai. « Ca semble stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Mentir juste pour ennuyer sa sœur ? »

Potter ricana. « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai entendu des choses plus stupides. Bon sang, j'ai fait des choses plus stupides. »

Je pouffai en me souvenant du jour où, en troisième année, lui et Sirius avaient traversé la grande salle en sous-vêtements de fille à cause d'un pari. Il me sourit.

« Alors tu vas le faire ? » demandai-je soudainement.

« Faire quoi ? »

« M'aider à être stupide ? » Je me sentais particulièrement idiote.

« Lily, tu ne seras jamais stupide. » Il sourit encore et je secouai la tête face à son flirt habituel. « Cependant, je serais honoré d'être ton faux copain. »

« Vraiment ? » m'exclamai-je. « Merci Potter ! Ca ne durera pas longtemps. J'essaierai de trouver un moyen pour te faire partir dans les jours qui viennent. Tu n'auras pas à rester les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Plus tard, quand les choses se seront calmées, je leur expliquerai qu'on a rompu, » jacassai-je.

« Et bien, » répondit-il sournoisement. « Je n'irais pas aussi loin. Prétendre être ton copain doit avoir quelques bénéfices à que je risque d'apprécier. »

Je fixai son bras qui était maintenant posé autour de mes épaules dénudées avec dégoût. Juste quand je commençais à penser que je pouvais tolérer sa présence, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça. Je repoussai son bras. « Si c'est à ça que tu penses, Potter, je vais dire la vérité à Pétunia immédiatement. »

« Relax Lily, je t'ennuie. »

« Et bien, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris au cours des six dernières années, je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça. »

Il grimaça. « Tu m'as donné quelques soupçons. Peut-être toutes ces fois où tu as refusé de sortir avec moi me traitant de crétin ? »

« Parfois, t'en es vraiment un, » contrai-je.

« Et bien, crétin ou pas, ça fera toujours bizarre si tu tiques à chaque fois que ton petit ami pose un œil sur toi, » me fit remarquer Potter.

« Je ne tique pas ! » m'indignai-je.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Il pencha vers moi si près que je pus distinguer plusieurs couleurs différentes dans le brun noisette de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes; instinctivement, je m'éloignai.

« Tu vois ? » rit-il.

« Fait chier, » grognai-je.

« J't'ai eue, Lils, » m'ennuya Potter.

« Premièrement, Potter, » lui dis-je. « Seul mon père a le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Deuxièmement, je suppose qu'on peut restreindre les marques publiques d'affection au minimum, et je dis bien _minimum_. Se tenir la main, les bras autour des épaules et des câlins. Il n'y aura ni langue, ni rien d'autre d'inclus, c'est clair ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec la plupart de ces règles, » accepta Potter avec une grimace supérieure. « Mais si je ne peux pas t'appeler Lils, comment je te nomme ? »

« Lily, » soufflai-je simplement.

« Alors tu devrais probablement utiliser mon prénom aussi, » me dit Potter. « Quoique j'aime assez ça quand tu te mets en colère et que tu cries 'Potter !' » ajouta-t-il audacieusement.

« Bien, » acceptai-je difficilement.

« Bien, qui ? »

« Bien, James. »

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur, » annonça Potter d'un air ravi. « Maintenant, » continua-t-il d'une voix d'homme d'affaires, « couchons-nous ensemble ? »

Mes mains retombèrent le long de mon corps. « Bien sûr que non ! » m'exclamai-je. « Pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil ? »

Ce crétin m'envoya un sourire suffisant. « Monte pas dans les tours, Lily. Je me demandais juste quelle était l'histoire de notre couple. Les gens qui couchent ensemble se comportent différemment de ceux qui ne le font pas. Ils ont toujours ce petit sourire secret sur le visage comme s'ils pouvaient entrer à n'importe quel moment dans un placard pour arracher sauvagement leurs habits. »

Je ne pense pas que mon visage aurait pu être plus rouge. « Euh et bien, non. On ne l'a pas fait, » l'informai-je rapidement. Je pris une grande respiration vivifiante avant de continuer. « On prend notre temps. J'ai... euh, je n'ai jamais ... » Je m'interrompis. Visiblement, mon visage pouvait encore rougir.

« Moi non plus. Je voulais juste entretenir l'illusion. »

« Crétin, » marmonnais-je en le frappant sur le bras. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et nous tira sur nos pieds. Sans un mot, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur.

« Je suppose qu'on continuera à travailler notre histoire plus tard, » commenta-t-il.

« Ouais, » chuchotai-je maintenant que nous étions rentrés. « Au fait, belle histoire toute à l'heure. J'y ai presque cru. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour y penser, » bredouilla-t-il.

Il se dandina gauchement et nous montâmes silencieusement les escaliers pour retourner dans nos chambres. Il s'arrêta devant ma porte.

« Bonne nuit, » murmurai-je maladroitement.

J'entendis nettement le bruit d'un grincement venant de la chambre de Pétunia. Je tournai la tête dans cette direction et aperçus le long cou de ma sœur qui nous observait.

« Est-ce que Pétunia nous espionne ? » me glissa James à l'oreille.

J'acquiesçai. Il acquiesça à son tour et murmura si doucement que je dus tendre le cou pour l'entendre : « Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle le devoir nécessaire d'un petit ami digne de ce nom. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

Avec une expression impénétrable et de la détermination plein les yeux, il plaça sa main gauche autour de ma taille et m'attira vers lui, sa main droite se posant sur ma joue. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il s'approcha de moi, sa respiration me chatouilla la peau et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'embrasser James Potter ressemblerait à ça. Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement et tendrement, quoique fermement, contre les miennes et je n'eus d'autre choix que de soupirer contre sa bouche et suivre ses mouvements. Et, avant que je ne sois prête et n'aie obtenu ce que je désirais, il s'éloigna avec un sourire à couper le souffle.

Il pressa son front contre le mien et soupira : « Bonne nuit, Lily. »

Ses doigts cassèrent doucement mes cheveux quand il abandonna notre étreinte. Dans un silence étourdissant, je le regardai retourner dans sa chambre. D'une voix plus forte, il clama : « Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Pétunia. »

Je me retins de rire quand j'entendis la porte se refermer avec un grincement. James se tourna vers moi et me lança une œillade amusée. Je roulai les yeux.

Stupide, foutu, prétendu copain.

* * *

(1) _The elephant in the room _est une expression anglaise, je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent français mais je pense que l'image est assez parlante pour le laisser passer comme une métaphore, non ? (En gros, c'est un gros problème qu'on fait tout son possible pour ignorer).


	3. Menteur, Menteur

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que le soleil brille pour vous aussi !

Merci à tous les revieweurs :**malilite Gwelle Skouare Enix Tarte-aux-pommes Arwina GinLynn Callysto Orlane Sayan feufollet LaLouisaBlack Sheshe13 Echco PerSonNee claire Bourriquet Tama Chachaa ConanBlack Caella Cacahute** et au **Guest****. **Ce me fait vraiment à chaque fois super plaisir de lire vos commentaires et voir vos réactions.

Je me suis promise de garder un peu d'avance dans la traduction et pour le moment, ça tient donc j'ose vous promettre le chapitre 4 pour dans 2 ou 3 semaines, selon comment j'avance dans la suite (et aussi parce qu'il a besoin d'une bonne correction à la grue et la pelleteuse).

Je vous laisse en compagnie de Lily et son incroyable capacité à faire face aux problèmes...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Boyfriend**

_Il est toujours préférable de dire la vérité – sauf, bien sûr, si vous êtes un menteur incroyablement doué._ – Jerome K. Jerome

**Chapitre 3 : Menteur, menteur**

Le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres de ma chambre. Je roulai sur le côté et rabattis la couverture sur ma tête. La situation ne s'améliora pas. Non seulement, les couvertures n'empêchaient pas le soleil de m'atteindre mais en plus, elles entravaient ma respiration. Je les repoussai rapidement et essayai de maintenir mes paupières hermétiquement closes.

Pour une raison obscure, j'avais ce sentiment diffus que je ne voulais pas me lever ce matin, comme si j'allais découvrir une mauvaise nouvelle que je ne voulais surtout pas affronter. Je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi exactement et je décidai qu'il était trop tôt pour tenter de comprendre les motivations de mon subconscient. Mêmes celles de mon moi conscient étaient difficiles à décoder parfois. Je forçai un peu plus sur mes paupières.

Ca n'empêchait toujours pas le soleil de m'ennuyer et je devais aller aux toilettes.

« Bordel ! » grognai-je avec humeur. Maintenant, je savais que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. Je balançai mes jambes hors du lit et me forçai à m'asseoir.

Je naviguai à l'aveugle vers la salle de bain pour prendre soin de ma vessie tendue puis je titubai lentement vers la cuisine pour me trouver quelque chose à manger. Mon short remontait haut sur mes cuisses, mon top tombait et mes cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions. La cuisine était plus éclairée que toutes les pièces qui avaient accueilli mes errances matinales et je protégeai mes yeux avec mon bras en baillant bruyamment.

« Bonjour, rayon de soleil, » entendis-je une voix masculine qui ne m'était pas inconnue me dire entre deux ricanements.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement comme si je venais de m'envoyer dix-neuf expressos en un éclair. Ce foutu James Potter était assis sur une chaise, dans ma cuisine, en train de boire une tasse de café avec ma mère ! Mais bon sang, il se passait quoi, là ?

Je restai ébahie alors que mon cerveau endormi tentait d'évaluer la situation. Puis ma connerie de la veille me revint brusquement en mémoire sous la forme d'une série d'images embarrassantes. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon accoutrement puis à la grimace amusée de Potter.

« Merde ! » m'exclamai-je en me ruant hors de là. Cette fois, je remarquai que son rire bas et rauque était accompagné des gloussements hauts-perchés de ma mère. Parfait.

Je me précipitai vers ma chambre et claquai la porte. Je m'appuyai contre le battant fermé et essayai de calmer ma respiration erratique qui faisait trembler mon corps à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, mes genoux plièrent et ma détermination avec. Je me laissai glisser par terre. Merlin, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu pour pleurnicher sur mon tapis. Normalement, avec de bons motifs et un syndrome prémenstruel adapté, je pouvais rester vautrée comme ça pendant plusieurs jours. Mais un bruit répétitif contre ma fenêtre me détourna de l'état de loque pathétique que certains appelaient Lily Evans – quand on ne s'adressait pas à elle en tant que 'rayon de soleil'. Comme le bruit ne cessait pas, je levai les yeux sur Calypso qui était tranquillement en train de dormir dans sa cage en émettant un 'hoo' régulier et presque inaudible. Les oiseaux sont bien trop chanceux.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre d'un pas traînant. Je fus surprise d'y trouver un flamboyant perroquet vert dont le bec entrait inlassablement en contact avec le verre de la vitre. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer et il attendit sagement que je détache la missive à sa patte avant de se retourner et s'envoler sans un regard en arrière.

Si la journée avait été plus avancée et que mon cerveau n'avait pas été sur le point de planter, ou si je n'avais pas été aussi anxieuse de lire le contenu de cette lettre, j'aurais sûrement pris un moment pour considérer à quel point l'éventualité de m'envoler loin de toute cette situation merdique sans un regard me paraissait tentante. Merlin, je vivais une crise existentielle. Rien n'est trop cliché pour une fille qui n'est pas restée à l'école moldue suffisamment longtemps pour étudier Shakespeare. Je déchirai le haut de l'enveloppe et lus avidement le message.

_Lily ! _

_Je suis si désolée ! Vraiment, tu devrais te chercher une nouvelle meilleure amie tout de suite ! Je ne mérite pas le titre ! Force-moi à aller à un rendez-vous avec Peter Pettigrow ou pire, Sirius Black ! Force-moi à parler de mes problèmes de cuticules avec tu-sais-quelles-Pouffsouffles ! Force-moi à abandonner le Quidditch ! Ne me laisse plus jamais manger aucune dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue sauf celle au vomit !_

_Je le mérite. Je mérite toutes ces punitions et quelques autres en prime. Ok, peut-être que j'exagère un tout petit peu. Rien ne pourrait valoir de sortir avec Sirius Black ! Mais quand même. Je suis une abominable personne. Arght, je t'explique. _

_Hier, j'ai passé la journée à dire au revoir à l'Espagne. Adios les mariachi, le tango et les douceurs au fromage. C'était dur mais je me rappelais que quitter mon España voulait dire entre dans la casa de Lily. A la tombée de la nuit, je n'avais plus qu'à aller dire hasta la vista à mon Rico Suave. _

_Il a fini par venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre au Motel. Longue histoire. En bref : baiser espagnol bien plus passionné qu'un français (1). Les mains ont commencé à hum, ... découvrir du territoire. Normalement, c'aurait été fantastique mais mes parents sont rentrés à ce moment là. _

_Oh Merlin, Lily. C'était horrible ! Ils étaient si fâchés ! Je pense que mon père a carrément dû mettre un bâillon à ma mère pour l'empêcher d'Avada Kedavriser le joli petit cul de mon espagnol préféré. C'était comme dans ces soaps espagnols mais avec des baguettes et des sorts qu'on n'oserait pas diffuser sur une chaîne nationale. _

_Bien. Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que je suis la pire amie de l'univers ? Je suis punie. C'est horrible. Pas de garçons. Pas de téléphone. Pas de magie. Et pas de Lily. J'étais juste autorisée à t'envoyer un hibou ce matin pour t'avertir que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni aucun autre jour. Je suis forcée à passer du « temps de qualité » avec mon gamin de frère de 10 ans. (En fait, mes parents lui ont carrément donné l'autorisation de faire de moi son esclave personnelle jusqu'à la fin des vacances.) Les quinze prochains jours seront consacrés à ramasser ses chaussettes sales et lui apporter ses bd préférées. Bâillonne-moi. _

_Bordel, je suis tellement en colère contre moi et dégoutée de mon manque de bol que je n'arrive même pas à leur en vouloir. Je me sens juste mal de te laisser tomber, surtout quand tu me manques tellement. Pas la peine de me chercher dans le train. Ignore-moi simplement. Mais sache avant de le faire que tu me briseras le cœur... _

_Ahh, je dois y aller. Les oreillers de Tyler ne sont pas assez gonflés. _

_Je t'aime et je te promets que j'ignorai toutes tes habitudes ridiculement ennuyantes (comme aller à la bibliothèque à la place de faire la fête après le Quidditch) si tu trouves la force de me pardonner. Avant que j'y aille, voici ce que j'ai appris pendant mes vacances : ne fais jamais rien de complètement stupide à cause d'un garçon, même s'il est du genre irrésistible. Mais surtout, ne te fais pas prendre !_

_Ta dévouée _

_Hestia, xoxo_

Me sentant un peu stupide, je repoussai les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper de mes yeux. Certes, elle allait me manquer mais ce n'était pas la peine de me mettre dans des états pareils. Quand j'eus fini de répondre à la lettre d'Hestia – une petite note rapide lui accordant mon pardon, digne de la meilleure amie aimante et compréhensive que je tentais d'être plutôt que la petite amie de Potter – je laissai Callie s'envoler avec. Cette fois, je n'avais plus de temps pour l'ironie.

Toujours choquée, je regardai la petite tache disparaitre dans le lointain. Ça y était. C'était presque parfait. Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'inventer un mensonge pour empêcher Hestia de débarquer chez moi. En réalité, personne n'aurait jamais à savoir que c'était Hestia, et non pas Potter, qui était censée passer ces deux semaines chez moi. Je grognai intérieurement. Merlin, quelqu'un là-haut devait vraiment me détester.

Son arrivée aurait dû être la raison parfaite de mettre Potter à la porte. Foutue malchance. Mieux encore, foutus playboys latins. Mon estomac grogna et je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas rester cachée dans ma chambre plus longtemps sans que ça paraisse suspect.

J'attrapai un peignoir et l'attachai autour de mon pyjama de fortune puis je fis un saut rapide à la salle de bain pour m'asperger le visage d'eau et passer un coup de brosse rapide dans ma tignasse pour tenter de la faire ressembler à quelque chose. J'allai à la cuisine pour faire face à mon inévitable destin : un petit-déjeuner avec mon insignifiante moitié.

Je rassemblai mon courage et partis à l'assaut de tout obstacle qui tenterait de se dresser entre moi et mon jus d'orange matinal – sans pulpes.

« Ahh, la revoilà ! » annonça ma mère d'une voix théâtralement exagérée.

Je roulai les yeux et engloutis mon jus. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers l'armoire et ouvris la porte pour faire face à la nourriture en essayant d'ignorer tout ce que James Potter pouvait être en train de raconter à ma mère. Il y avait tant de possibilités : céréales, flocons d'avoines, muesli en barre, ... Bordel, arrête der rire avec ma mère, Potter !

J'attrapai violement un muffin aux myrtilles – enfin, du geste le plus brutal et empli d'agressivité passive qu'on pouvait attraper une pâtisserie – et je me laissai tomber devant la table de la cuisine entre ma mère et le garçon avec qui je trouverais un jour le malheur éternel, unis pour toujours par les liens sacrés du mensonge.

Le bras de Potter s'approcha de mes épaules et je me reculai dans ma chaise pour l'éviter.

Ma mère gloussa d'amusement. « Ne le prends pas personnellement, James. Elle est toujours aussi désagréable le matin, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Je dus grincer des dents pour m'empêcher de commenter cette remarque.

Potter m'envoya son sourire supérieur habituel. « La Lily du matin n'a aucun secret pour moi, » déclara-t-il.

Ma mère m'envoya un regard inquiet. Voilà ! Je savais que la femme qui m'avait donné naissance était toujours quelque part dans ce corps ! Lâche les chiens sur lui ! Bannis-le loin de ta vierge de fille !

« Non, je n'insinuais pas – » corrigea Potter avec effroi alors que de grosses tâches rouges apparaissaient sur ses pommettes. « Je veux juste dire que Lily n'est généralement prête pour le contact humain que dix minutes après la fin de son petit-déjeuner, ce que je sais seulement parce qu'on vit ensemble. Pas d'une manière personnelle ! Je veux dire, on est ensemble dans le même château... »

C'était marrant de voir Potter s'embourber. J'acquiesçai.

« Respire James, » dit ma mère avec naturel. « Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais rien pour blesser ma Lily. »

Et merde ! Génial, maman. Pourquoi ne pas faire défiler toute la parade pour lui, tant qu'on y est ! Comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir que sous cette apparence belle et lisse se cachait un véritable suppôt de Satan ?

« Oh non, pas à Lily, » assura Potter en prenant ma main et en me dardant d'un regard gluant absolument dégoutant.

Retirant brusquement ma main, je grognai entre mes dents et ma mère soupira en nous fixant d'un air rêveur.

« Vous êtes si mignons ensemble. »

Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Pétunia est si sadique. C'est génétique. Je mangeai mon muffin rageusement alors qu'ils reprenaient leur conversation. Chaque fois que mon nom ou celui de Potter ou n'importe quel élément en rapport avec cette situation était mentionné, je serrais violement la mâchoire. Le temps de finir de manger mon petit déjeuner, j'en étais à un point tel que je ne pourrais sans doute plus éviter une reconstruction dentaire.

Rien ne sembla anormal, cependant, quand Potter m'envoya un sourire éclatant avant de prendre ma main à nouveau. Je cessai totalement de les écouter et me concentrai sur l'image de ses doigts emmêlés avec les miens. Ses mains étaient grandes et bronzées; sa peau était également bien moins souple que la mienne. Je remarquai quelques callosités qui devaient sans doute provenir du Quidditch. Elles n'étaient pas froides mais d'une chaleur plutôt agréable qui, heureusement, ne les faisaient pas suer. D'une manière générale, c'aurait été agréable – ou tout du moins, tolérable – si cette main susmentionnée n'était pas attachée à un bras qui menait directement à la tête décoiffée d'un insupportable imbécile. J'avais vraiment envie de frapper quelque chose.

Son pouce commença à dessiner de petits cercles sur ma main et je levai les yeux sur lui. Il souriait d'un air suffisant, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Son visage montrait clairement qu'il se sentait le droit de me faire tout ce qu'il voulait – tout ce qu'il était éthiquement concevable de faire devant ma mère – et que je ne pourrais rien dire pour l'en empêcher. Je continuai à lui envoyer des regards menaçants en tentant de l'ensorceler à l'aide de mon esprit. Je souhaitai que d'horribles choses lui arrivent, inclus mais non limité à : Serpentard battant Gryffondor pour la finale de Quidditch, quelqu'un lui rasant le crâne et que son pénis soit remplacé par une baguette.

Il m'envoya un sourire narquois, comme s'il avait usé de Legilimencie sur moi et savait exactement à quelle partie de son anatomie je pensais. Je serrai doucement sa main et enfonçai mes ongles dans sa paume aussi profondément que je pus. Il glapit et libéra ma main. Je souris. Quel succès !

« James, chéri, tout va bien ? » entendis-je ma mère s'inquiéter.

« Ca va. Il en faut beaucoup pour m'effrayer. » C'est à elle qu'il souriait mais je savais que les mots m'étaient destinés.

Agacée, je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine et décomptai mentalement les secondes nécessaires pour me lever et quitter la table sans que cela semble suspicieux. Tout ce que je voulais était m'enfermer dans ma chambre et bouder l'absence d'Hestia.

Ma mère avait des projets différents. Sérieusement, pourquoi tenait-elle tellement à entendre l'argumentation de James sur les légumes ? Qui en avait quelque chose à foutre que la tomate devrait être considérée comme un légume plutôt qu'un fruit ? Tout ce qui importait, c'est que le ketchup soit bon. Ce genre d'absurdités n'intéressait que les psychanalystes afin qu'ils puissent attester de votre folie, de toute façon. Je ricanai mentalement en imaginant ce qu'ils pourraient penser de moi... Peut-être pourrais-je plaider la folie passagère si j'enfonçais une fourchette de l'œil de Potter ? Oh, j'imaginais déjà ses cris...

« N'est-ce pas, Lily ? »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je alors que mes délicieuses pensées démoniaques disparaissaient.

Ma mère soupira joyeusement. « Je me souviens quand j'étais comme toi. Tellement plongée dans la découverte de l'amour que je pouvais à peine marcher droit – ne parlons même pas de prêter attention à la conversation. »

« Monsieur Evans était-il pareil ? » demanda Potter, passé en mode inspecteur.

« Qui a dit que je parlais de lui ? » accusa-t-elle.

« Maman ! » glapis-je.

« Je plaisante, » me rassura-t-elle. « Oui, je me souviens quand ton père et moi avions l'air aussi heureux que vous deux l'êtes maintenant, » se rappela-t-elle tendrement. « De quoi parlait-on encore ? Oh oui, Pétunia va chez Vernon faire un saut dans sa piscine après le déjeuner et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien si James et toi l'accompagniez. Sa piscine est bien trop grande pour seulement deux personnes et vous vous amuserez plus qu'en restant regarder la télévision ici. »

« Non, c'est bon, maman, » déclinai-je rapidement.

« Non, Lily. Tu devrais y aller. Je suis sûre que James s'amuserait beaucoup et il devrait apprendre à connaître ta sœur. »

« Je veux faire partie de ta famille, Lily, » ajouta Potter.

Je soupirai lourdement. La chance me détestait vraiment. J'étais le jouet du destin. « Okay, » marmonnai-je.

Pétunia sembla juste aussi enthousiaste que moi au sujet de cette proposition.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que maman m'oblige à vous prendre avec moi. Je suis déjà embarrassée qu'on soit du même sang ! Et maintenant, il doit supporter la présence de ton anormal de petit copain et il va probablement finir par rompre avec moi parce qu'il veut d'une belle famille qui ne soit pas un cirque à monstres. Dieu ! Et le pire, c'est que maman a l'air contente de tout ça ! »

Je soupirai. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec ma sœur. Ca n'était plus arrivé depuis que nous avions décidé que voir nos parents s'embrasser était 'dégueu'. Pourtant, alors que je l'observais déverser sa bile à travers ma chambre, je refusai de marquer verbalement mon accord. Si Vernon ne pouvait pas accepter le fait que Potter était un sorcier, alors elle ne devrait pas sortir avec lui du tout. Je détestais les principes Sang-purs et la xénophobie moldue. Tout le monde était un peu _anormal_ à mes yeux. Pétunia ne devrait pas détester Potter juste parce qu'il faisait de la magie. Il y avait tellement d'autres raisons de le faire.

« Dieu, et qu'attend-elle qu'on se dise ? Vernon et moi ne parlons pas le Monstre, » se plaignit Pétunia.

C'est alors que, fidèle à mon habitude, je laissai les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit sortir de ma bouche avant d'avoir pris le temps de les analyser et de réfléchir à ce qu'ils signifiaient. « Et bien, tu vas devoir penser à quelque chose à dire parce que nous venons, » lui affirmai-je.

Pétunia arrêta de marcher de long en large et m'attrapa le bras. « Non, vous ne venez pas ! » siffla-t-elle.

J'essayai de récupérer mon bras mais elle avait une sacré poigne.

« Si, nous venons, » assurai-je.

Elle arracha quelques poils de mes bras.

« Aie ! » glapis-je de douleur.

« Dis à maman que tu ne veux pas venir, » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Mais quel genre de sœur serais-je si je ne voulais pas passer mes deux dernières semaines de vacances en ta compagnie ? »

Pétunia abandonna mon bras pour pouvoir croiser les siens. « Une bonne sœur, » se fâcha-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules innocemment. « Les bonnes sœurs passent du temps ensemble, » l'ennuyai-je.

Pétunia frotta son front d'irritation et je sus que j'avais gagné. « D'accord, » accepta-t-elle avec réticence. « Mais ne fait pas de m– m– » J'étouffai un rire alors qu'elle butait sur le mot. « Rien d'anormal dans la maison de Vernon. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà eu mon quota d'humains transformés en grenouilles ce matin, » la provoquai-je.

Pétunia tressaillit. Ah, elle rendait vraiment ça trop facile de se moquer d'elle.

« Ne fais rien, d'accord ? répéta-t-elle. Et ne porte pas ton bikini rouge. »

Je blanchis. C'était inattendu. « Et pourquoi pas ? » demandai-je.

« Les bikinis ne te vont pas. Ils ne flattent pas ta silhouette. Tu seras bien mieux dans un maillot une pièce. »

« Pétunia, aboyai-je. Sors de ma chambre ! » Elle dut voir la fumée sortir de mes oreilles car elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« Je prends la voiture. Toi et ton petit ami n'avez qu'à trouver un autre moyen de venir chez Vernon. »

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, je réalisai quelque chose d'étrange. Pétunia et moi semblions éprouver la même aversion à prononcer le nom de James Potter. J'essayai de ne pas trop penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier et j'ouvris la penderie pour prendre mon bikini rouge.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'avais revêtu une légère robe d'été en coton blanc sous laquelle je portais mon maillot. Je tenais une serviette dans une main et James Potter de l'autre.

« Alors, comment y va-t-on ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Pendant que je me préparais, il avait transplané chez lui pour récupérer son maillot et toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin pendant son séjour ici. Une part de moi était assez satisfaite de voir la facilité avec laquelle on faisait croire à ma famille que sa visite était prévue depuis longtemps. Une autre, bien plus grande, aurait voulu que Potter reste chez lui et ne revienne pas.

« Pétunia a déjà pris la voiture, » soupirai-je. « Je suppose qu'on n'a plus qu'à transplaner. »

Potter acquiesça.

« Je t'escorterai, » lui dis-je. « Tu n'es jamais allé là-bas avant et je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi la moitié de mon petit ami est restée à quelques blocs de là. »

« Quelle moitié ? » demanda Potter avec amusement.

« La droite, » répondis-je vaguement.

Il ricana et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'écriais-je. Ma voix était montée d'au moins dix octaves.

« Je me tiens à toi, » répliqua-t-il simplement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'allais pas transplaner, mon cœur ? Ou bien tu veux trainer encore un peu pour profiter de la sensation de m'avoir contre toi ? »

Je me mordis la langue. « Ne m'appelle pas mon cœur. » Je tournai sur un talon et sentis la désagréable sensation de tourbillonage habituelle. Seulement, cette fois, cela ne me parut pas si terrible car un bras autour de moi me tenait fermement. Je me concentrai et nous arrivâmes.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Quelque chose dans le transplanage me faisait toujours me sentir mal. Parlant de mauvaises sensations, pourquoi deux mains étaient-elles en train de descendre vers mes fesses ?

« Potter ! » grognai-je.

« Pardon, » s'excusa-t-il avec une grimace dénuée de tout remord. « Désorientation passagère. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les mecs ont toujours des excuses pitoyables. « J'en suis sûre, » rétorquai-je sarcastiquement. J'entendis des bruits d'éclaboussure et les suivis jusqu'à la petite barrière métallique de l'entrée du jardin. Potter était sur mes talons et je sentis son bras se poser sur mes épaules nues. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules innocemment. « J'entretiens les apparences, » dit-il comme s'il parlait d'acheter du bétail pour un commerce factice.

« Surveille tes mains, » le prévins-je alors que nous pénétrions dans la zone de la piscine.

Sa main droite glissa le long de mes côtes et il regarda ses doigts effleurer le tissu léger de ma robe. « J'aurai sans aucun doute les yeux bien ouverts. »

Je lui écrasai le pied et il cria comme une fille. Je souris d'un air suffisant.

« Oh, » dit Pétunia en émergeant de son bain de soleil comateux. « Vous êtes là. » Elle semblait à peu près aussi excitée que moi la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds chez Madame Pieddodu.

« Et oui, » répondis-je d'une voix joyeusement hypocrite. « On a réussi. »

« Oh, joie, » marmonna Pétunia.

Tu m'en diras tant.

« Où est Vernon ? » questionna Potter d'un air naturel. Bien sûr, Potter était la seule personne de l'univers à être totalement imperméable à l'ironie et au sarcasme. Lui et Black ne laissaient même pas le professeur McGonagall leur gâcher le plaisir.

« Dans la maison, » répondit Pétunia avec ennui. « Il est allé me chercher un coca light. »

« C'est quoi ? » me glissa Potter à l'oreille.

« Une sorte de Whisky Pur Feu, » assurai-je. « Mais en pire. »

« Les Moldus… » soupira Potter avec émerveillement.

« Ouais, » poursuivis-je. « On est plutôt doués avec les boissons au carbonate. »

Je sursautai quand Vernon ouvrit la porte et je le regardai rejoindre Pétunia en nous ignorant totalement. Je suppose que c'aurait pu être pire – il aurait pu s'arrêter et nous parler. Ou il aurait pu ne pas porter de tee-shirt. Aw, images mentales. Mon pauvre cortex cérébral venait d'en prendre un coup.

« On va s'éclater, » marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

« On dirait bien, » me répondit Potter-envahir-dans-ton-espace-personnel-est-ma-passion. « T'as vu le toboggan ? » En effet, la piscine de Vernon était munie d'un grand toboggan avec plusieurs tournants. « On pourra l'essayer, Lily ? » demanda-t-il impatiemment. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle anticipation enfantine qu'il en était presque devenu mignon.

« Oui mais il faut mettre ta crème solaire avant, » fut ma réponse.

Il fit la moue mais laissa obligeamment tomber sa serviette sur un transat qui se trouvait là. Il retira son tee-shirt.

Smehkaleen. (2)

Oh Merlin. James Potter était canon.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré aucun mâle dont la vue me mettait dans un tel état de détresse hormonale. J'eus envie de lécher chaque millimètre de peau que je pouvais voir et de m'égarer entre ses tablettes de chocolat puis de tout recommencer. J'humidifiai mes lèvres en me perdant dans mes pensées.

« Lily ? » entendis-je une voix m'appeler. Je secouai la tête pour sortir de ma transe. « Je suis désolé. Tu n'étais pas prête ? Je peux faire quelques tractions si tu veux. »

Je n'avais même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour visualiser son immense sourire goguenard. Ce qui, en soi, était une bonne chose car mes orteils étaient à peu près le seul endroit qu'il n'était pas mortifiant pour moi de regarder en cet instant. Merlin, mon visage était brûlant. Au moins, il y avait de l'eau pas trop loin.

« Je ne – je veux dire – je n'ai pas-je, » bégayai-je.

Potter rit bruyamment. Salaud.

« Je suppose que ma petite amie n'a pas besoin d'excuse pour baver sur moi, » m'ennuya-t-il.

« La ferme, Potter, » grommelai-je.

« C'est James, » me rappela-t-il.

« Si tu veux, » grondai-je avec mauvaise humeur. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Pétunia. Vernon était en train de lui décrire quelque chose – probablement quelque chose de mortellement ennuyeux – mais elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié et acquiesçai de temps à autre sans grande concentration. En réalité, et j'étais ravie de m'en apercevoir, elle zyeutait le torse de mon petit ami subrepticement par-dessus son coca.

Ouais, Tuney, vas-y. Imagine que ton soda est Potter.

C'était peut-être un crétin mais il présentait quelques avantages. Maintenant que j'avais l'attention de Pétunia, je me glissai hors de ma robe pour lui montrer que j'avais oublié de suivre son conseil amical. Évidement, ses yeux se réduisirent à une fente et elle se tourna vers Vernon rageusement. C'était exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'étais attendue.

Ce que, cependant, je n'avais pas prévu était le halètement rapide du garçon à côté de moi. Au départ, j'eus envie de me couvrir. Mes fesses étaient trop grosses, mon estomac pas exactement plat et mes seins non-symétriques. En gros, j'entrai en mode 'adolescente bourrée de complexes en panique'. Puis je vis le regard de Potter. C'était comme s'il se tenait en face de Merlin en personne. Je n'avais jamais été vénérée de la sorte avant. C'était assez sympa – quoiqu'assez flippant.

« Quoi ? » l'agressai-je.

Potter arracha ses yeux de ma poitrine et les leva vers mon visage. « Hum, tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je crois que tu peux te retourner ton propre conseil, Potter, » lui dis-je insolemment.

« Je crois que tu as encore oublié mon prénom, Evans, » déclara-t-il.

« Bordel, » me maudis-je. « J'ai encore oublié. »

« C'est rien. Pétunia ne fait que regarder, elle est trop loin pour entendre. »

« Tant mieux, » murmurai-je en commençant à étaler de la crème solaire sur mes jambes. Les yeux de Potter ne quittèrent pas mes mains. Merlin, ce mec était encore plus guidé par ses hormones que je ne l'étais.

« Arrête ça, » sifflai-je alors que je m'apprêtais à me tartiner les bras et qu'il n'avait toujours pas cessé de me reluquer.

« Lily, » prononça Potter avec beaucoup de sérieux. « En tant que petit ami, je crois que c'est mon devoir de t'étaler cette lotion dans le dos. »

Je roulai les yeux. « Et c'est écrit où, ça ? »

Il me sourit d'un air espiègle. « J'ai perdu mon exemplaire. Un livre très célèbre, pourtant. »

« Je suis sûre que le _guide des conneries à lâcher en toutes circonstances_ est une lecture fascinante, » répliquai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ca mettra vraiment ta sœur en rogne, » continua-t-il. « Elle nous fixe comme un faucon prêt à fondre sur sa proie. »

Je regardai par-dessus son épaule et m'aperçus qu'il avait raison. Pétunia pouvait bien prétendre qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec nous, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. J'étais une personne très intéressante, après tout.

« Très bien, » consentis-je en lui tendant la bouteille. Le temps sembla passer plus lentement alors que Potter s'asseyait sur la chaise longue et me faisait signe de me placer devant lui. A contrecœur, je m'assis à mon tour.

« Toute cette histoire t'amuse beaucoup trop, » soufflai-je du coin de la bouche.

« Sûrement, » admit-il. « Mais c'est que tu veux. »

Je regardai vers Pétunia.

« Pas que pour elle, » corrigea-t-il de sa voix chaude. Ses mains commencèrent à masser mon dos avec la crème. C'était fabuleux. Ses pouces suivaient la ligne de mes omoplates et ses doigts créaient une sensation étrange de picotement contre ma peau nue. « Tu me veux aussi. »

Je repoussai le besoin urgent de rouler les yeux ou de les lever au ciel. « Sûrement pas, » répondis-je obstinément.

Ses doigts continuèrent à parcourir mon dos avec une lenteur délibérée et il appuya son point de vue en ajoutant ses lèvres qu'il posa dans le coin de mon cou. Je fus forcée de me répéter 'ne gémis pas, ne gémis pas' plusieurs fois pour ne pas céder. En dehors des battements accélérés de mon cœur et de ma respiration irrégulière, je me sortis plutôt bien de cette bataille.

Cependant, quand ses lèvres commencèrent à aspirer un endroit sensible de mon cou, un petit murmure involontaire s'échappa de ma bouche. Son torse nu était trop proche de moi. Il faisait trop chaud. C'était trop bon. Ses dents gagnèrent le lobe de mon oreille.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce baiser, » chuchota-t-il. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration dans mon cou.

« C'était juste pour le besoin de démonstration, » dis-je. Je dus déglutir pour empêcher ma voix de trembler.

Il rigola doucement et je sus que s'il n'avait pas été assis aussi près de moi et que si je n'avais pas senti les vibrations de sa poitrine derrière moi, cela m'aurait manqué. Ses lèvres traversèrent mon cou et se posèrent à la base de ma gorge. Ma respiration devint difficile et forcée, à mon plus grand embarras.

Un sourire étirant son visage, il amena ses lèvres contre le coin des miennes et m'embrassa d'une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. J'en eus le souffle coupé et, aussi dégoûtée fus-je de le reconnaitre, je gémis légèrement quand il s'éloigna pour me murmurer à nouveau à l'oreille.

« Tu ne pourrais pas oublier même si t'essayais. »

Et, soudainement, il était parti. Il se leva de la chaise longue et avec une mimique insouciante, déclara : « Ton dos est fini. »

J'acquiesçai sans comprendre et avant que mon cerveau n'ait eu la chance de trouver une répartie pleine d'esprit, Potter me souleva dans ses bras.

Je poussai un cri perçant. « Dépose-moi ! »

Mais c'était inutile. Avec un sourire démoniaque, il me projeta dans l'eau. Heureusement, elle n'était pas aussi froide que je l'avais craint durant la demi-seconde qu'avait duré mon vol plané. La famille de Vernon avait visiblement investi dans un système de chauffage.

Je regagnai la surface et toussai l'eau hors de mes poumons. Mes cheveux couvraient mes yeux et je repoussai hors de mon visage les mèches imbibées de chlore. Deux secondes plus tard, la tête de Potter émergea de l'eau. Il devait avoir sauté juste après moi. Je lui montrai les dents.

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Le sourire de Potter s'élargit. « Laisse-moi juste le temps d'essayer le toboggan avant de me mettre dans mon cercueil. »

Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher; je ris et je tentai de le couler.

On s'amusa dans l'eau pendant près de deux heures. J'adorais l'eau. Pétunia et Vermine refusèrent de se joindre à nous. Ils restèrent dans un coin ombragé de la piscine à parler de problèmes financiers rébarbatifs pendant que Potter et moi tentions de déterminer qui descendait le toboggan le plus vite. Je gagnai.

Après qu'il soit devenu évident que Pétunia voulait que nous partions alors qu'elle essayait de faire sécher ses cheveux sur sa chaise longue hors de prix, Potter et moi remerciâmes Vernon pour son hospitalité. Je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait pas trace de sarcasme dans nos sincères et humbles sentiments. Puis, on transplana chez moi. Séparément.

Le souper avec mes parents fut moins pénible que la veille. Ça ressemblait plus à un arrachage de dents qu'à un massacre à la tronçonneuse. Sans Pétunia, je n'avais pas besoin de faire autant d'efforts pour paraitre une petite amie convenable. Cependant, sans tampon modérateur, rien n'empêchait mes parents de nous bombarder de questions.

Potter et moi prétendîmes être tout mielleux l'un pour l'autre et ma mère roucoula comme attendu. Mon père tenta de découvrir tous les horribles petites secrets de Potter afin de prouver son passé de tueur en série qui m'obligerait à rompre avec lui.

Malheureusement pour nous deux, les réponses de Potter étaient toujours parfaites. Beuh.

J'appris certaines choses à son sujet cependant. Par exemple, il jouait en tant que Poursuiveur parce que, même si toute la gloire revenait aux Attrapeurs, les Poursuiveurs avaient une place plus active dans le match. Il détestait les pastilles mentholées mais adorait toute autre chose à la menthe. Quand il avait trois ans, il suppliait sa mère de le laisser porter des "slips de grands". Il connaissait les danses de salon. Oh, il m'aimait.

C'était vrai.

Potter, ce foutu James Potter, avait dit à mes parents – je cite – qu'il "aimait leur fille de tout son cœur".

J'espérais pour lui qu'il parlait de Pétunia parce que je ne voulais pas de son amour.

En tout cas, c'est ce que je lui dis quand on se retrouva à minuit devant les balançoires.

« Relax, Lily, » me dit-il de sa voix paisible si horripilante. « J'ai juste dit à tes parents ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Tu es celle qui voulait que je prétende être ton petit ami, si je me souviens bien. »

Il fallait que j'en sois sûre. « Donc, tu ne m'aimes pas pour de vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » insistai-je en espérant que ma voix ne faisait pas sonner cette question trop ridicule.

« Je suis un très bon acteur. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse mais je n'eus pas le temps de pousser mes investigations plus loin avant qu'il continue à parler.

« Tu pourrais prendre exemple sur moi un peu plus. Notre fausse relation est à sens unique. »

Je soupirai. J'avais plus ou moins compris toute seule que mon dégout total et insurmontable de sa personne finirait par poser un problème. Je pouvais à peine poser les yeux sur lui sans montrer ma répulsion sauf, semblerait-il, quand il ne portait pas de blouse. A ce moment, ça ne paraissait plus si terrible.

« J'ai un peu de mal à me mettre dans la peau du personnage, en effet. »

« Bon, » répondit Potter en réfléchissant à la situation. Il frappa dans ses mains et je sus qu'il avait eu une idée. « A chaque fois que quelque chose te semble trop bizarre ou que tu as envie de m'Avada Kedavriser, pourquoi ne pas te demander _Que ferait la copine de James Potter _? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça marchera. »

Potter sauta hors de sa balançoire. « Allez, » annonça-t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille. « Maintenant, que ferait Lily Evans dans cette situation ? »

« Je t'enfoncerais mon coude dans l'estomac et te forcerais à avaler quelques Veracrasses. »

Potter rigola. « C'est ce que je pensais. Mais que ferait la copine de James Potter ? » s'entêta-t-il

« J'en sais rien. Elle– j'agirais sans doute naturellement, comme si on faisait ça tout le temps. » Je jetai un coup d'œil à Potter. « C'est la bonne réponse ? »

« Ouaip', » dit-il. « Même si j'espérais un peu que tu proposes de te jeter sur moi pour m'embrasser passionnément. »

C'est à ce moment que j'enfonçai mon coude dans son estomac et que je me mis à la recherche de quelques Veracrasses.

* * *

(1) _baiser espagnol plus passionné qu'un français_ car en anglais, un 'french kiss' c'est un baiser profond/avec la langue.

(2)_Smehkaleen _: j'ai cherché longtemps pour traduire ce mot. Et puis je suis tombée sur le tumblr de l'auteure où elle écrit que c'est un mot qu'elle a inventé exprès pour que Lily puisse marquer son étonnement avec une variation différente que le « Oh Merlin » sorcier (et ses différentes formes) qui revient très souvent (ou le « Oh mon dieu » qui aura une signification particulière à la fin de l'histoire). Smehkaleen vient de l'association d'une interjection d'étonnement « smeh » et du prénom Collen (une amie de l'auteur) et de la particule « ka », parce qu'un mot à trois syllabe, c'est mieux. Comme ça, vous savez tout (et ne vous étonnez pas que le mot revienne). On peut d'ailleurs le retrouver dans l'_Urban dictionnary_, maintenant… (Dernier petit conseil pour la route : n'allez jamais jeté un coup d'oeil au _dictionnaire urbain français_ si vous tenez à vous yeux...)


	4. Alliance improbable

Bien le bonjour. Je sais, ça fait longtemps et je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde. Plein de trucs dans ma vie en ce moment, du bon et du moins bon, et pas beaucoup de temps. Et ma bêta ne me donne plus de nouvelles, semblerait que je sois _cursed_ de ce côté de là.

Et bien voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierai le chapitre, _j'essayerai_ d'écrire/traduire autre chose pour la semaine prochaine. Et plein de mercis tous pleins à tous les revieweurs et ceux qui mettent en favoris et alertes, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Boyfriend **

_L'autre jour j'ai mangé dans un restaurant familial très accueillant. Il n'y avait pas une table sans dispute - _George Carlin

**Chapitre 4 : Alliance improbable**

James. James. James. James. James. James. James.

Je ne cessai de répéter son prénom dans ma tête. Peu importe combien de fois je l'avais dit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'appeler Potter à la place. C'était un instinct fondamental basé sur de longues années d'expérience. D'ailleurs, un garçon qui vous offre une grenouille toute gluante pour la Saint-Valentin quand vous avez 11 ans sous prétexte qu'elle est assortie à vos yeux devrait toujours être appelé par son nom de famille.

Cependant, il semblerait qu'une petite amie typique ne suivrait pas mon idéologie. Elles ont cette fâcheuse tendance à appeler leurs petits amis par leurs prénoms. Elles ne grimacent pas à l'idée de passer du temps avec leurs mecs, et encore moins à l'idée qu'ils les touchent. Nom d'un chien, une petite amie typique _apprécie_ son copain.

Peut-être que je ne suis juste pas faite pour être la petite amie de quelqu'un. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'expérience en la matière. Je suis sortie avec trois garçons au cours de ma vie, et jamais très longtemps. Tyler Sheperd et moi étions amoureux en maternelle. Puis un jour, un garçon de notre classe lui a donné un _Action man_ et il n'a plus voulu tenir ma minuscule main plaquante de beurre de cacahuète. Il m'a fallu du temps pour réparer mon cœur brisé et me remettre de la perte de mon premier amour. Finalement, j'ai réussi à accorder mon amour à David Price en troisième année primaire. Il courrait peut-être plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre dans notre classe mais il ne m'avait plus adressé un mot après que nous ayons convenu de 'sortir ensemble'. Ce fut vraiment très pénible pour mon cœur déjà abimé et je me jurai de ne plus jamais fréquenter de garçon.

Ensuite, bien sûr, j'avais reçu ma lettre, appris que toutes les choses bizarres que je pouvais faire – comme faire léviter le canapé ou envoyer des stylos pleins d'encre sur Pétunia – étaient de la magie et j'avais changé d'adresse. Au départ, je ne me concentrais que sur mes études. J'étais déterminée à prouver à Pétunia que j'étais une bonne sorcière. Cependant, mes hormones s'étaient réveillées et j'avais décidé de donner aux garçons et leurs gênes défaillants une nouvelle chance. Je m'étais bêtement convaincue que les choses seraient différentes cette fois.

Xavier Finn était un Serdaigle de sixième sophistiqué et je n'étais alors qu'une minable petite quatrième. Il était préfet et avait des adorables cheveux blonds bouclés. Je l'avais espionné pendant presque trois mois avant que la chance de lui parler s'offre enfin à moi. Il m'avait demandé de pousser mon sac parce que toutes les autres places de bibliothèque étaient prises et j'avais acquiescé. J'avais alors pensé que c'était la plus belle, la plus romantique question qu'on m'ait jamais posé. Merlin, que j'étais stupide.

Quelques semaines plus tard, une petite routine s'était installée entre nous. Il s'asseyait à côté de moi et je prétendais être plongée dans des devoirs que j'avais déjà finis pour pouvoir l'observer discrètement. Finalement, il m'avait demandé d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui. J'étais si heureuse qu'il me propose enfin un rendez-vous que j'avais laissé explosé un 'oui' avant même qu'il ait fini sa question. Alors, fort de sa précédente prouesse, il s'était approché de moi et j'avais expérimenté mon tout premier baiser. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains, je ne me souvenais plus ce que j'avais mangé à midi, je ne savais pas quel goût pouvait avoir ma bouche et je m'étais éloignée aussi vite que possible quand j'avais senti sa langue entrer en contact avec mes lèvres.

Pour rendre les choses encore pires, j'étais restée si pétrifiée que j'avais été incapable de fermer les yeux pendant toute la durée de cette transaction – deux secondes d'agonie pure. Je m'étais contentée de le fixer pendant qu'il suçait ma lèvre d'un air constipé. Pas besoin de le dire, notre couple n'avait pas survécu très longtemps. A peu près une semaine après Pré-Au-Lard, il avait été admis à l'infirmerie après qu'une supposée mystérieuse plante catcheuse ait ruinée son allant naturel. A son retour, il s'était toujours tenu à distance des Maraudeurs et changeait de direction à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres de Potter.

Merde !

James. Ca ne devrait pas être si dur à retenir. Après tout, quand il m'avait embrassée, je n'avais eu aucun mal à fermer les yeux.

Non ! Ne pas penser à ça. Ce n'était rien d'autre que de mauvaises, horribles, affreuses et grossières pensées. Pas bien, Lily. Arrête de penser à Potter !

James. James. James. James. James. James. James.

Et c'est ainsi que commença le jour deux.

J'étais toujours en train de répéter mon mantra quand j'enfilai un jean et un tee-shirt après ma douche. Je fis attention à être parfaitement présentable avant de descendre les escaliers vers la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas répéter le fiasco de la veille.

« Bonjour Lily ! » me salua énergiquement ma mère.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la cuisine et m'aperçus que Potter n'y était pas. Zut, James. Ah ! Mais qui se fichait des noms, de toute façon ? Il n'était même pas là !

« Salut maman, » répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

« Ah, elle est enfin levée, » entendis-je une voix beaucoup trop familière derrière moi.

Je grimaçai doucement et me tournai pour voir mon faux petit ami dans un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon de pyjama qui descendait bien trop bas sur ses hanches pour que je n'aie pas de pensées perverses. Il brandit une bouteille de jus d'orange comme un trophée.

« J'ai trouvé le jus, Madame Evans, » dit-il gentiment à ma mère. « Je ne voudrais pas que Lily soit privée de ses vitamines matinales, » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour me saluer. Il passa ses bras autour de moi avant que je puisse protester et me serra un court instant. Quand il se recula, sa bouche resta un peu trop longtemps contre la base de mon cou. Il sourit et m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

Je pris mentalement note de refournir mon stock de dentifrice.

« Bonjour, ma Belle au bois dormant. »

« Salut Po- James, » corrigeai-je rapidement.

Ma mère se moqua de mon erreur. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, Lily ? Un surnom ? »

Je souris largement. Ça pourrait se révéler intéressant. « Exactement, » assurai-je joyeusement. « James et moi avons toute panoplie de surnoms l'un pour l'autre, pas vrai, mon petit canard en sucre ? »

« Sûr, ma pomme d'amour, » répliqua-t-il joueusement.

« Mon roudoudou, » contre-attaquai-je.

« Poil de carotte, » osa-t-il.

« Ma rouflaquette d'amour, » répondis-je.

« Mon crapaud adoré, » me défia-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Jamesounet chéri, » lançai-je.

« Amour, » fut sa réponse alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ma taille.

Parfois, quand je me disputais avec Potter, je trouvais ça vraiment drôle. J'adorais son esprit de répartie. C'était toujours intéressant et on ne s'ennuyait jamais. De plus, Potter – non, James – était un adversaire des plus capables. Il revenait toujours avec une réplique bien sentie et quand il était à court d'idée, il s'arrangeait pour créer un contact physique inapproprié, comme sa main descendant dans le bas de mon dos pouvait en attester présentement. Je forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres et lui pinçai le bras. Il sursauta légèrement et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Heureusement, ma mère était en train d'examiner le contenu du frigo et ne remarqua rien derrière nos plaisanteries amicales. Elle soupira profondément et se redressa.

« On dirait que je vais encore devoir aller au magasin, » commenta-t-elle malheureusement. « J'ai l'impression que j'y passe ma vie. Peut-être que je devrais leur louer une chambre. Je me demande s'il me mettrait dans la zone des produits frais ... »

Je soufflai bruyamment. « Désolé maman, je crois que tu dois mériter ta place dans l'allée des fruits et légumes. Tu devras sans doute te contenter des dérivés de papier au début. »

« Tu viens de ruiner mes projets. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à rester mariée et élever mes filles, » se fâcha-t-elle théâtralement.

« Oh, quelle horreur ! » la plaignis-je sans verve.

« James, penses-tu que ça ferait de moi une mère épouvantable si je décidais d'être paresseuse et ne cuisinais pas ? Je pensais justement commander des pizzas. »

P-P-P-James rit et lui sourit tendrement. « Croyez-moi, madame Evans. Manger chez vous, c'est comme être pourri gâté. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien nourri que ces derniers jours. Mes parents ne sont pas très penchés sur les tâches domestiques et je doute que même les Elfes de Poudlard sachent cuisiner un steak comme vous. Vous méritez amplement un soir de congé. »

Je roulai les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui baiser les pieds tant qu'il y était ? Sûrement parce que ses lèvres étaient toujours attachée à son propre -

« Lily ? »

Je clignai des yeux. « Ca me va. »

« Super. Comme ça, James et toi aurez quelque chose à faire demain quand ton père et moi irons chez sa sœur. »

J'acquiesçai en prétendant savoir de quoi elle parlait. J'étais un maître lorsqu'il était question de paraître très concernée par une conversation à laquelle je ne prêtais aucune attention. Le professeur Slughorn n'avait jamais remarqué la différence. Malheureusement, cet art subtil m'avait conduite à de trop nombreuses invitations au Club de Slug. Au contraire, Pott- James montrait visiblement qu'il ne faisait pas attention au babillage de ma mère. Il était trop occupé à me fixer avec le sourire en coin de celui qui sait que je n'écoute pas. Foutu faux copain qui me connait trop bien.

« Donc je suppose qu'on va tous rester à la maison aujourd'hui, » continua ma mère.

Je relevai la tête. Avais-je bien entendu ? Je pouvais rester à la maison ? Merlin, tu as fini par te souvenir de moi ! Aah, je pouvais déjà imaginer passer la journée couchée dans mon lit sans que personne ne vienne m'ennuyer ou me dire que j'étais trop fainéante ou essaye de me faire faire quelque chose. Je pourrais finir le livre d'Enchantements que j'avais commencé la semaine précédente et faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il me manquait pour ma dernière année à Poudlard. Oh oui, ce serait juste moi, ma chambre et Callie. Tiens, il fallait justement que je nettoie sa cage...

« Je demanderai à Pétunia d'inviter Vernon. Je ne veux pas que toi et James restiez toute la journée à ne rien faire. »

Fait chier. Bien sûr que ma mère ne voulait pas m'accorder une journée de farniente parce qu'elle était trop inquiète à l'idée de me laisser seule avec mon petit ami au cas où nous déciderions de coucher ensemble. Ca n'arrivera pas, maman ! Je ne laisserai aucune partie de Potter approcher d'une partie de moi. Le pantalon de Potter restera fermé. Et zut ! Le pantalon de James. _Merlin, Lily, arrête de fixer son froc !_

Je détournai brusquement le regard en sentant mes joues brûler. Potte-James m'envoya un sourire narquois et se balança sur les talons d'un air supérieur. Crétin.

J'essayai de reprendre une expression neutre. Bien sûr, j'étais vachement déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer la journée seule à lézarder mais je ne voulais pas que ma mère s'en rendre compte. Elle pourrait croire que c'était dû au manque de temps passé seule à seul avec mon copain – d'une manière sexuelle. Eurk.

« Bien, » agréai-je avec un soupir. J'aurais aussi bien pu secouer un drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma tête parce que, Merlin, c'était une défaite.

Ma mère me regarda avec un air ahuri.

« Quoi ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Rien, rien du tout, » répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « C'est jusque d'habitude, tu es beaucoup plus capricieuse quand je parle de passer cinq minutes avec ta sœur. »

Mais ce bien sûr ! Dans ma panique interne due aux éventuelles interactions gonadiques entre moi et ce tueur fou à mes côtés, j'avais complètement oublié de détester ma sœur. Cette situation était réellement en train de me causer des dommages psychiques. Oh comme j'aimerais être avec Hestia en ce moment...

« Ouais, » m'entendis-je répondre sans chercher à être très convaincante. « C'est vraiment chouette de passer du temps avec Pétunia et Vernon. J'adore ça. » Je remuai les mains en disant la dernière partie. Ma voix était si dégoûtée que personne n'oserait même penser à utiliser du Véritaserum sur moi.

Maman, cependant, semblait tellement heureuse d'entendre que Pétunia et moi étions prêtes à chanter _Kumbaya_ ensemble avant de s'asseoir pour se tresser des nattes en discutant de sexe et de nos tendres moitiés (et principalement du sexe que je ne partagerais jamais avec la mienne) qu'elle ne sembla pas suspicieuse face à ma performance navrante. Avec quelques mots supplémentaires et de rapides au revoir, elle se précipita vers quelques errances dont je ne pouvais plus me rappeler.

Potter, non James, se tourna vers moi et quand nous fûmes tous deux sûrs qu'elle était partie, on explosa de rire. Il se pencha sur une des chaises de la cuisine, ce qui me donna une très bonne vue sur son torse à travers le col de son tee-shirt bleu. Mentalement, j'essayai d'imaginer la peau qui se trouvait plus bas et déglutis. Je secouai la tête et redirigeai mon attention vers son visage moqueur.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. C'était soit le pire mensonge jamais prononcé, soit le sarcasme le moins camouflé du monde. Dis-moi, Lily, comment va ta relation avec Petty et Vermine ? »

Dans un effort parfaitement conscient de mettre plus d'espace entre nous maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne à convaincre, je m'enfonçai dans une chaise et laissai tomber ma tête sur la table de la cuisine. Je grognai et regardai son expression amusée. « Combien dois-je te payer pour que tu oublies ce que tu viens d'entendre ? » lui demandai-je désespérément.

Il m'envoya un sourire en coin moqueur qui le rendait soit très attirant, soit très repoussant. « Tu n'as pas assez de Gallions. »

« Ugh, » grognai-je.

Pott-James rit calmement. « Allez, passons un marché. Je me sauve pendant quelques heures pour que tu puisses profiter de ta solitude pour faire ce que tu veux et puis je reviens pour servir de temporisateur entre toi et le couple d'enfer. »

Je souris largement. C'était la première fois que j'appréciais vraiment le comportement de quelqu'un depuis des jours. Ce qui était bien plus surprenant encore était que la personne qui me faisait sourire était également celle qui un jour m'avait volé une culotte pour la montrer à ses amis.

Pott- non, James fut surpris par ma réaction. Rayez-ça. C'est un euphémisme. Il était complètement perplexe. Je jurerais à Merlin que sa main gagna ses cheveux décoiffés juste pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là. « Je me trompe ou bien ai-je fait quelque chose correctement pour une fois ? »

Je roulai les yeux. « Il doit y avoir une première fois à tout, Pot- James, » corrigeai-je.

« Va te cacher dans ta chambre et tripoter ta poupée vaudou à mon effigie. On se voit plus tard, chérie. »

Après lui avoir rappelé qu'en aucune circonstance il n'était autorisé à m'appeler chérie à moins d'apprécier une castration très douloureuse qui dans son cas, de toute façon, ne serait pas très douloureuse puisqu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de travail, je fis exactement ce qu'il avait dit. D'accord, je n'avais pas de poupée vaudou de lui. Peut-être devrais-je en demander une à Hestia pour Noël...

Toutefois, après avoir écouté mon nouveau disque moldu en rangeant mon armoire et avoir réalisé que j'avais beaucoup trop de chaussures pour que chacune d'elles ait droit à un minimum d'espace, je m'effondrai sur mon lit. Ce n'était pas très glorieux.

Le réveil était toujours la partie moins agréable. Si on comparait dormir au sexe, alors se réveiller était comme découvrir que vous étiez enceinte et vous préparer à assumer neuf mois de détresse émotionnelle incontrôlable et le besoin d'aller aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes. Merlin, ce que je pouvais détester être une fille.

« Lily, lève-toi, ta sœur est là. »

« Non, » criai-je en me contorsionnant pour échapper au bruit.

« Lily, amour, s'il te plait. J'ai peur que le copain de ta sœur essaye de me manger, » continua la voix avec un petit rire en fin de phrase. Je connaissais cette voix. Potter. Bordel, j'étais trop fatiguée pour me souvenir que j'étais sa petite amie.

« Vas-t-en, » ordonnai-je.

« Allez, ma puce, » me cajola-t-il en caressant ma joue de son pouce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là d'abord ? » gémis-je d'un ton grincheux.

« Je fais semblant d'être ton petit ami, » me chuchota-t-il comme d'une évidence.

« Non, » grognai-je en me tournant pour éviter son contact tout en repoussant ses mains loin de moi. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chez toi ou chez un de tes stupides Maraudeurs ? »

Ses mains arrêtèrent de me chercher et il resta silencieux pendant un moment comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de vraiment important.

« Lily, » dit-il d'un ton un peu forcé. « Si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement, je commence à fouiller dans tes affaires et rien de ce que tu feras ne m'empêchera de tomber sur des choses très intimes et potentiellement embarrassantes, » me menaça-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux et sautai hors de mon lit. Je me sentais en pleine forme. P-James était appuyée contre ma penderie, l'amusement ravageant son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Dommage que ça ait si bien marché. J'espérais que tu aies caché un journal intime quelque part, » dit Pot-t-t-James, redevenu l'ennuyant lui-même, en parcourant ma chambre des yeux.

Merci Merlin, je l'avais complètement rangée et fait ma lessive. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je ferais si James Potter tombait à nouveau sur un de mes soutiens-gorges.

« Cher journal, » continua-t-il d'une voix haut-perchée féminine. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu 20 O pour chacun de mes devoirs et Potter m'a demandé cinq fois de sortir avec lui. J'ai dit non, bien sûr. Mais seulement pour prouver à tout le monde que je ne l'aime pas alors que je suis complètement folle de lui et de son physique à damner. »

« C'est censé être moi ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix horrifiée en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

« Ca te semble familier ? » répliqua-t-il d'un air suffisant. Il s'assit à côté de moi et je m'éloignai immédiatement.

Je croisai les bras et roulai les yeux. « Dans tes rêves de taré, Potter. »

« Oh, » m'assura-t-il en tripotant un de mes oreillers. « Généralement, on ne s'assied pas sagement pour lire dans mon subconscient, » finit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Merlin, il m'adressait cette mimique à faire trembler les genoux bien trop souvent. Il devait avoir un problème de sourire, ou c'était une habitude nerveuse ou il avait un esprit très, très dérangé. Sûrement un mélange des trois. _Gah, arrête de me sourire comme ça, Potter- James !_

Je me sentais trop dégoutée par ses propos pour chercher à répondre. « Ma sœur est là ? » vérifiai-je en lui arrachant mon coussin des mains pour le remettre à sa place sur mon lit.

« Oui, elle et Vermine sont là. Il est temps d'aller affronter notre terrible destin, » déclara-t-il en me tendant la main.

_Que ferait la copine de James Potter ?_ Je soupirai et pris sa main. « Bien, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vraiment passer la journée entière au lit avec toi, » dis-je bêtement. Immédiatement, je réalisai ce que je venais de lâcher et mon visage devint brûlant. _Bien joué, Lily_.

« Bon sang, » l'entendis-je bredouiller alors qu'il me regardait d'un air rêveur.

Je résistai au besoin de me tortiller sous son regard. Ca ne dura qu'un court moment mais j'eus l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus long. Néanmoins, il se reprit et m'escorta hors de ma chambre. Quand on atteignit la cuisine, Pétunia et Vernon y étaient déjà.

« Amusons-nous un peu, » proposa P-P-P- James dans mon oreille.

Oh. Je connaissais ce regard. La dernière fois que ses yeux avaient été habités de tant de bêtise, toute la grande salle s'était retrouvée couverte d'une substance visqueuse verte qu'on ne pouvait faire disparaître. Apparemment, c'était censé symboliser quelque chose de négatif envers les Serpentards après qu'ils aient battu Gryffondor au Quidditch. Merci Merlin, on avait eu notre revanche pendant la finale. J'osais à peine imaginer ce que les Maraudeurs auraient fait si nous nous étions encore rétamés.

Evidemment, l'expression de Potter ne me donnait pas envie de sautiller sur place ni de chanter. Je soupirai lourdement et me demandai si le karma avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Je suivis le regard de Potter-er-er-James qui était dirigé vers Vermine. Bien, tant que j'en étais à penser au karma...

« D'accord, » glissai-je dans l'oreille de Pot-James. « Mais n'oublie pas, on ne peut pas s'en prendre physiquement à eux. »

Son sourire s'approfondit. « Vraiment, Lily ? » me chuchota-t-il en traçant de petits cercles avec son pouce sur ma main. « Tu me prends pour quoi, un amateur ? J'ai bien plus d'imagination que ça, » m'assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin. Il m'embrassa rapidement et je ne pus rien faire car il y avait des gens autour de nous.

Foutu crétin.

Ca faisait bizarre d'accepter volontairement de faire quelque chose avec Potter. Pourtant, on s'alliait dans un but commun : ennuyer ma sœur. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Alors, Vinod, » commença Po-James ostensiblement fort.

« Vernon, » corrigea-t-il avec une grimace figée. Il semblait positivement normal aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son crâne et son visage tordu exprimait la désapprobation à l'état pur.

« Ahh, désolé » S'excusa Pott-James d'une voix négligente. Son air lascif me faisait penser aux jours où il jetait des sorts à quelqu'un puis tentait de flirter avec McGonagall pour éviter de finir en retenue. « Ca a dû me sortir de l'esprit. C'est étrange, non, chérie ? Parce que tu es tout le temps en train de parler de Vernon. Tu as même un surnom pour lui, n'est-ce pas Lily ? »

Je maudis silencieusement le créateur qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer les adolescents de 17 ans. Je plantai mon coude dans les côtes de Potter pour essayer de le faire taire. En regardant Pétunia, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait avalé sa langue, je me rendis compte qu'elle essayait de faire la même chose. _Je sais Tuney, il détruit ma vie aussi_. Ahh, bon sang. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me rappeler de l'appeler James ? Que ferait la copine de James Potter ? _Que ferait la copine de James Potter ?_

Je pouffai légèrement. « C'est vrai. Parfois, je t'appelle euh... » trainai-je. _Allez Lily, réfléchis !_ « Le défonceur, » inventai-je miraculeusement. « Tu sais, parce que tu défonces les murs avec tes perceuses et... » (1)

Po-po-James me regarda d'un air incrédule. Puis, cela me frappa. Oh, Merlin. C'était mauvais. Je ne venais pas de dire ça. C'était si dégoutant et à tant de niveaux. Pourquoi ne pas carrément l'avoir appeler Branleur ou Monsieur-je-baise-souvent ?

P-James se racla la gorge et je pus entendre le rire qu'il se retenait de lâcher. « Alors, V-man, depuis combien de temps as-tu une moustache ? »

Le visage de Vernon avait atteint une étrange couleur de pus et Pétunia semblait considérer sérieusement l'éventualité de commettre un double meurtre. S'il n'avait pas s'agit de Pétunia, je me serais sentie mal pour elle.

Vernon, dont je ne semblais pas avoir de difficulté à me souvenir du prénom, grommela une sorte de réponse indéfinissable d'une manière très narcissique. Merlin, ce n'était que quelques poils faciaux. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait trouvé une panacée sous son nez !

« Je pensais à m'en laisser pousser une, » répondit Pot-James. Je le regardai et roulai les yeux. Je doutai qu'il avait assez testostérone pour cela. « Mais les sorciers préfèrent les barbes d'habitude. Je suppose que les moustaches, c'est plus un truc de Moldus. »

« Moldu ? » répéta Vernon d'une voix offensée.

« Ah, oui. Je suppose que tu n'es pas habitué à la terminologie. Moldu signifie dépourvu de capacité magique, » l'informa Pot-James.

« Sacre Dieu, c'est sûr, » assura fermement Vernon.

« Ah, c'est pas grave, mec. Je suis sûr que les perceuses, c'est chouette aussi, » répliqua James. Sa voix sonnait poliment indifférente mais je pouvais voir à quel point il s'amusait rien que par l'éclat dans ses yeux.

« Vernon se débrouille vraiment bien, » annonça pompeusement Pétunia. « Il vient d'être promu assistant du directeur. Dans quelques années, il aura sûrement son propre bureau. »

Merlin, tout tournait toujours à la compétition avec ma sœur. Elle avait toujours besoin d'être la plus jolie, d'avoir les plus beaux cheveux et les amis les plus populaires. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle ait le meilleur petit ami. Pott-James était peut-être très chiant mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il battait Vermine à plate couture.

« C'est super, Tuney, » commentai-je platement. Puis je souris chaudement à Pot-James et il passa son bras autour de mes épaules en m'embrassant la tempe. Je combattis vaillamment le besoin de grimacer. _Que ferait la copine de James Potter ?_ « Tu sais qu'un jour, James a transformé un type en service à thé ? C'était très impressionnant. Je parie qu'il pourrait vous faire une petite démonstration ! C'était quoi la formule encore ? » demandais-je en me tournant vers lui. « Ah oui, » continuai-je sans attendre sa répons, « Bibidi bobidi bou. »

Potter me regarda comme si j'étais devenue complètement folle. Je souris pour lui faire comprendre de marcher avec moi. Pétunia n'y connaissait rien du tout à la magie et elle réagissait bien mieux lorsqu'on évoquait les contes de fée de notre enfance qu'avec les vraies formules.

« Lily, » me menaça lentement Pétunia.

« Oh, désolé, Tuney. J'avais oublié. Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup la magie, pas vrai ? »

Okay, c'était petit et immature. Et méchant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Pétunia sourit d'une manière inquiétante dont elle avait le secret. C'était une de ces grimaces qui vous donnent un coup dans l'estomac, comme si elle semblait sur le point de vous tuer à coup de minuscules poignards très affutés avant de déchirer votre corps en morceaux avec ses dents. Elle attrapa mon bras et enfonça ses ongles dans ma peau.

« Aie ! » criai-je alors qu'elle perçait ma peau.

« Excusez-nous une seconde, » dit-elle d'une voix si calme qu'elle me rappelait les quelques films d'horreur que j'avais vu.

J'essayai de me dégager de sa poigne mais son ridicule petit corps squelettique me traina rudement jusque la salle de bain dont elle claque la porte derrière nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Hum, je ne suis pas sûre, » dis-je honnêtement d'un ton désinvolte. « Tu dois faire pipi ou autre chose ? Parce que je crois que je préfèrerais autant d'attendre dehors. »

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi il est question et ne joue pas à la conne avec moi, Lily ! » parla-t-elle en agitant un de ses doigts parfaitement manucuré devant mes yeux. « Tu sais que je déteste quand tu parles de ces trucs surnaturels. Et maintenant, il faut que tu parades devant mon petit ami aussi ? Tu vas le faire fuir ! Il va devenir quelqu'un. Il prendra soin de moi, pas comme ton petit monstre de cirque ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te réjouir pour moi plutôt que tenter de le faire partir ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre que je préfère être avec lui que de passer du temps avec des anormaux comme vous ? »

Je repoussai les larmes de mes yeux. « Est-ce que tu t'entends, Tuney ? Comment tu peux me dire des trucs comme ça ? Je suis ta sœur ! »

Elle renifla dédaigneusement. « Oui, et bien, on ne choisit pas sa famille. »

Je claquai mes mains sur l'évier. « Apparemment. »

« Ne me donne pas le mauvais rôle, Lily. Tu as toujours été jalouse de moi. C'est pour ça que tu as ramené ton petit ami à la maison. Tu veux utiliser James pour éclipser Vernon. Et bien, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Ouais, parce que Vermine est un gentleman si extraordinaire ! Au moins, James se préoccupe assez de moi pour tolérer ma famille ! »

« Je savais que tu l'appelais comme ça dans mon dos ! » m'accusa-t-elle.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'appeler quelqu'un anormal ou monstre en face de lui ! » répondis-je hargneusement.

« Mais c'est la vérité, » affirma-t-elle.

« Tu sais quoi, Pétunia, » lançai-je rageusement. « Si mon existence t'est à ce point intolérable, pourquoi tu ne vas épouser Vernon Dursley immédiatement, hein ? Tu n'auras plus qu'à oublier qu'on a un jour été apparentées ! »

J'ouvris la porte, sortis et la refermai en la faisant claquer. Ensuite je me précipitai dans la cuisine, ouvris la porte du congélateur, attrapai le premier truc hypercalorique qui me tomba sous la main, saisis Potter par le col de son tee-shirt et me rendis dehors sous le regard de Vernon et Pétunia.

« Merlin, je ne la supporte plus ! » fulminai-je en faisant les cents pas sous le porche. « Elle me rend complètement folle. Pourquoi est-elle si obsédée par ce que les autres pensent ? Je parie que si un magasine disait que la magie est tendance, elle reviendrait vers moi en un éclair ! Pas comme si j'avais besoin d'elle, de toute façon. Je ne l'aime pas. Si elle ne veut pas de moi, très bien, moi non plus je ne veux pas d'elle ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Elle n'a jamais été une bonne grande sœur. J'ai toujours été la plus responsable. Elle ne voulait jamais rien faire avec moi. Merlin, elle me rend dingue ! »

« Respire, Lily, » me recommanda Potter- Rah, James !

« Et je vais te dire un truc. Je ne m'excuserai pas. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Absolument rien, » me soutint-il d'un ton apaisant en me prenant les épaules pour me forcer à m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit de la même famille ! Je suis bien plus tempérée et tolérante qu'elle ! »

Potter- James rigola doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, » assura-t-il. Il me sourit tendrement en remettant derrière mon oreille les cheveux qui étaient tombés devant mes yeux durant ma crise. « Tu sais, les filles sont si compliquées, et c'est spécialement vrai pour les femmes Evans. Quand deux mecs veulent se mesurer, ils se contentent de comparer la taille de leurs baguettes. »

Je ris lourdement alors que je sentais ma colère retomber malgré moi. Sa main qui dessinait de petits cercles apaisant contre mon épaule ne m'aidait pas à rester fâchée.

« Je suis sérieux, » continua Pot-James. « Quand moi et un de mes potes nous disputons, je n'ai qu'à sortir mes 27,5 cm d'acajou. » Il m'envoya un clin d'œil et sortit sa baguette de sa poche en envoyant un gerbe d'étincelles brillantes devant nous.

« Tu es ridicule, » lui appris-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire grassement.

« Et tu veux entendre quelque chose d'encore plus absurde ? » me chuchota-t-il en remettant sa baguette en place dans son jeans.

« Quoi ? » m'engageai-je.

« Vermine n'a même pas de baguette, » affirma-t-il avec plaisir.

Je commençai à glousser comme une folle avec lui avant que nous n'explosions tous deux de rire. James attrapa quelque chose à côté de lui et me tendit gracieusement un Esquimau que, dans mon aveuglante colère, j'avais sorti du congélateur. Je l'acceptai volontiers et déchirai l'emballage. Le bâton de glace recouverte d'une magnifique couche de chocolat apparut devant moi.

« Mmm, » exprimai-je mon contentement. « Je n'en ai plus mangé depuis que Pétunia et moi étions petites. »

« Vous passiez l'été ensemble ? » me demanda-t-il en prenant lui-même un Esquimau.

« C'était ma meilleure amie, » avouai-je tristement. « On passait tout l'été ensemble à jouer à tout et n'importe quoi. Elle était toujours la jolie princesse et je devais toujours faire le crapaud ou la méchante belle-sœur. Et bien sûr, on se disputait tout le temps. Mais ce n'était pas comme maintenant, on était enfants, c'était normal. » Je ris jaune en entendant le mot. « Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des sœurs dans le monde qui ne se disputent pas. »

« Spécialement chez les filles Evans, » ajouta Pot-James.

Je ris. « Spécialement ici, ouais. »

« Et maintenant, vous vous disputez sur des sujets bien plus complexes, » dit-il intuitivement. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, » lui répondis-je. « Les murs de la maison sont fins, hein ? »

« Ouais, » admit-il l'air penaud. « Merci d'avoir défendu mon honneur, » me remercia-t-il d'une voix taquine.

J'haussai les épaules d'un air détaché. « Que ferait la copine de James Potter ? »

« Ah ah ! Je savais que ça fonctionnerait ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, » grommelai-je. « Pour une fois que tu trouves quelque chose d'intelligent. »

« Pour une fois ? » répéta-t-il d'un air outré. « Je ne sais pas si t'étais partie en Chine mais il me semble que j'ai pas fait du trop mauvais boulot avec Vermine tout à l'heure. »

« Oh Merlin, » manquai-je de m'étouffer de rire. « Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui allait arriver en premier : que la tête de Pétunia explose ou que Vernon arrache sa moustache. »

« Mon argent sur V-man, » me dit Po-James avec un effort évident pour sembler sérieux.

Je ris en continuant à sucer avidement ma glace. C'était merveilleux. Je léchai un peu de chocolat qui commençait à fondre et à couler sur mes doigts.

« Ah, » grogna Pott-James en fermant les yeux. Il semblait avoir mal quelque part.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu pourrais arrêter un peu avec ta glace, s'il te plait, Lily ? Tu rends ça un peu trop dur pour moi. »

« Oh, » dis-je simplement. Puis je réalisai ce qu'il sous-entendait. « Oh ! » répétai-je en écarquillant les yeux. « Dégueu ! » criai-je d'une voix aigue en lui frappant le bras.

« C'est toi qui aspire bruyamment tout ce qui coule. »

« C'est un bâtonnet de _glace _! » m'entêtai-je.

« Ressemble à de l'Acajou pour moi... » insinua-t-il d'un air lubrique.

Je plaquai ma main contre mon front de dégoût. « Tu viens de détruire mes souvenirs d'enfants, » lui appris-je. Je tentai de sembler furieuse mais malheureusement, j'avais plutôt l'air amusée.

« Désolé chérie, » s'excusa-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser ma joue. « Tu as perverti tous les esquimaux pour moi. Et sûrement les bananes et les saucisses aussi. »

« Tu l'as bien cherché, » répliquai-je.

Il rit et me tira plus près de lui. Je roulai les yeux. Foutu crétin rempli d'hormones.

« Pizza ! » entendis-je ma mère crier.

Pott-James sauta sur ses pieds avec tant d'empressement que j'eus envie de rire. Il attrapa ma main pour me relever et nous entrâmes dans la maison ensemble.

« Vite, » lui glissai-je à l'oreille avant qu'on entre dans la cuisine. « Ton esprit tordu va-t-il trouver un moyen de gâcher les pizzas aussi ? »

Potter, le mec également connu sous le nom de James, passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. « Donne-moi cinq minutes. »

Après le souper, c'était toujours sauf de manger des pizzas. Cependant, pour moi, c'était la fin du salami et tous les dérivés associés ainsi que des saucisses.

Le souper avait été une sacré expérience ce soir. C'était étrange comme une famille pouvait rester aveugle à tant de tension par le biais de petites conversations. Mes parents discutèrent des magasins qui avaient ouvert en ville, Vernon et James eurent ce qui semblait être un "concours de celui qui mangera le plus de pizza", qu'assez étonnamment James remporta, et Pétunia fit tout son possible pour ignorer ma présence en face d'elle. Toutefois, quand elle ne commença pas à se plaindre de la tonne d'acide gras insaturés _trans_ que contenait chaque bouchée de pizza ou quand elle oublia de racler toute la garniture avant de couper chaque quartier de pizza en de petits carrés de cinq centimètres exactement, je compris qu'elle était toujours furieuse. Et parce que je n'étais pas de celles qui mentent, je ne dirai pas que ça m'a rendu malheureuse.

Mon père vint m'embrasser avant que je monte me coucher.

« Bonne nuit, Lils, » me dit-il chaleureusement en posant ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Bonne nuit, papa, » répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il remua un instant avant de me laisser me dégager de ses bras.

« Lils, il n'y a pas de problème avec Pétunia, n'est-ce pas ? Vous sembliez un peu sur les nerfs à table. »

Mon vieux papa si perspicace.

« Comme d'habitude, » assurai-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Ah, les sœurs, » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne vois la mienne que cinq fois par an et elle arrive toujours à me rendre aussi fou. »

Je ris. « Tu vas voir tante Charlotte demain ? »

« Au moins, on ne se disputera pas pour savoir qui a le meilleur petit ami, nous, » se moqua-t-il de moi.

« Papa ! » m'exclamai-je.

Il rit grassement. « Désolé, Lils. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qui se passe. » Il s'arrêta une seconde pour évaluer ma réaction. « Tu n'aurais pas envie de simplifier la vie de vieux père et revenir au temps où tu jouais à la poupée ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ma fibre paternelle puisse en supporter beaucoup plus. »

Je souris tristement. « Tu sais que tu resteras toujours l'homme numéro 1 pour moi, » lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il me sourit et embrassa à nouveau mon front. « Ca fait du bien de l'entendre, mon cœur. Fais de beaux rêves, Lils. »

« 'Nuit papa, » dis-je en me retirant dans ma chambre.

Je restai allongée dans mon lit un moment avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller retrouver Pot-t-James dehors pour notre habituelle réunion de la mi-nuit.

« Okay, » dis-je lentement. « Laisse-moi m'assurer d'un truc d'abord. Toi, James Potter, collectionne les cuillères ? »

Son visage devint d'un rouge brique étrangement reflété par les rayons lunaires. « Tu collectionnes les figurines de licorne ! » se braqua-t-il d'un air accusateur.

« Comment tu sait ça ? » demandai-je suspicieusement.

« Ta chambre en est remplie, » me rappela-t-il. « Et je ne collectionne pas les cuillères. Je les achète pour ma mère. Elle a un tiroir rempli avec des cuillères décorées à l'effigie de tous les endroits qu'elle a visité. »

« Ta mère ? » demandai-je. « Que- »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tes parents font, Lily, » me coupa-t-il précipitamment. « Ca fait trois jours que je suis là et je ne sais quasiment toujours rien sur eux. »

« Et bien, » déclarai-je. « Papa travaille comme ingénieur. En gros, il dessine et invente des trucs pour gagner sa vie. »

« Ca a l'air intéressant. »

« Ouais, » acquiesçai-je. « La plupart du temps, il reste caché dans son bureau et passe la journée à téléphoner à ma mère en secret. Ils sont désespérément amoureux. » Je levai les yeux au ciel ce disant.

« Et ta mère apprécie ces coups de téléphone ? »

« Durant l'été, beaucoup. Elle est institutrice en 2e année primaire à l'école du coin et elle s'ennuie assez vite sans tous ces gosses qui lui courent après. »

« Ahh, j'aimerais avoir pu trainer avec pleins d'enfants petit. »

« Tu as toujours le même niveau de maturité qu'eux, » lui rappelai-je.

Il me tira la langue et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Non, c'est juste que ça m'a manqué. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à d'autres enfants de mon âge avant Poudlard. Je n'ai pas une grande famille. »

« Je te rassure, ça ne vaut pas tout ce qu'on en dit. »

Il rit. « On dirait que j'ai évité le pire. »

« Particulièrement dans le cas de Pétunia, » marmonnai-je.

« Tu te plains Lily mais je sais que tu l'aimes, » me dit-il.

« Ouais, ouais, » répondis-je sans enthousiasme. « Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ta famille. Tes parents ne te manquent pas ? J'arrive à peine à imaginer ce que mes parents feraient si je partais pour trois jours chez un inconnu, juste comme ça. Je crois que mon père aurait déjà fait appel à l'armée. Ils s'en fichent ? Et tes amis ? »

Pot-James arrêta de se balancer et se tourna vers moi. Il prit une profonde respiration et emmêla distraitement ses cheveux. « Mes parents sont Aurors, Lily. Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard et sont ensemble depuis leur sixième année. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je les vois partir pendant des mois pour des missions secrètes. Les temps sont sombres et ils ont dû s'en aller à nouveau il y a quelques jours. » Il s'arrêta un instant et observa la pelouse sous ses pieds. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre. « J'aime pas vraiment quand ils partent comme ça. Ca devient de moins en moins supportable. Je n'arrête pas de me demander s'ils vont rentrer dans le même état qu'à leur départ ou s'ils vont rentrer tout court. C'est horrible. J'ai horreur de ça. »

« Pourquoi tu vas pas vivre avec tes grands-parents pendant un moment ? »

Il sourit de façon très émouvante. « Mes parents sont assez vieux, Lily. Mes grands-parents sont morts quand j'étais tout gamin. »

« Et chez tes amis ? » suggérai-je.

« Sirius a été plutôt occupé avec ses propres problèmes familiaux, » dit-il d'une voix réservée en remuant d'inconfort. « Peter visite la France et Remus n'est pas vraiment en position de recevoir quelqu'un pendant l'été. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et m'amuser un peu alors je suis venu rendre visite à la seule autre personne que j'avais envie de voir. »

« Tu es venu me voir, » réalisai-je.

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, Lily, » confirma-t-il. « Je suis venu te voir. »

Ses yeux noisette vrillèrent les miens d'un regard de braise. Il y avait encore beaucoup de questions que je voulais lui poser mais je savais qu'il n'y répondrait pas ce soir.

« Bien sûr, » continua-t-il en se dégageant de la balançoire. « Ce petit voyage a eu des effets secondaires inattendus. Je suis passé d'abruti à petit ami. »

Je sautai sur mes pieds également et je ris doucement en le suivant à travers le jardin. « Tu ne perds jamais espoir, n'est-ce pas James ? »

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une foulée et se tourna vers moi, le visage rayonnant.

« Tu t'es souvenue de m'appeler par mon prénom ! » me félicita-t-il en me serrant contre lui tellement fort qu'il me souleva du sol.

Je lui rendis son sourire. « On dirait bien. »

* * *

(1) Je suis horriblement mauvaise pour les jeux de mots. Donc Lily l'appelle « Driller », c'est-à-dire foreur, perforateur, … mais « drill » représente aussi un rapport sexuel brutal. (Ca correspondrait au français « se faire défoncer » d'où la tentative de traduction…)


	5. Courses et jalousie

Vous connaissez l'adage, _mieux vaut tard que jamais _? Bien, je suis sa fan numéro un. Ca fait longtemps, je sais. La vie, la paresse, le manque de motivation, la lassitude d'être mono-fandomatique / pairing(-able ?) - choisissez votre excuse. J'ai reçu pas mal de messages et d'alertes ces derniers temps - le regain de noël ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la culpabilité a fini par avoir le meilleur de moi. Et voilà donc le chap 5 qui traine dans mon pc depuis des mois. Je sais, je suis inexcusable. Je vais essayer de me remettre à écrire et traduire aussi - enfin plutôt à me replonger dans HP et mes fics, parce que vous ne croiriez pas la quantité de trucs sur lesquels j'ai travaillé récemment.

Bref, le chapitre est _là. _Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, avant et maintenant, vous faites toujours ma journée ;).

J'ai perdu ma bêta en cours, alors si jamais l'un d'entre vous a une bonne âme, une bonne dose de patience et quelques facultés pour me pousser aux fesses quand j'exagère, je vous en prie, devenez mon sauveur ^^

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Boyfriend  
**

_Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les vieux amis, c'est que vous pouvez vous permettre d'être stupide en leur présence_ - Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Chapitre 5 – Achats et jalousie **

« Lily, debout. »

Je roulai loin des doigts qui me secouaient impitoyablement par les épaules.

« Lily, insista la voix, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça et j'ai encore moins le temps. »

J'ouvris précautionneusement les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui me secouait inlassablement. Pétunia. Merveilleux.

« Va-t-en, » rouspétai-je avec humeur.

« C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, » se fâcha-t-elle.

« Ben fais-le plus vite alors, » répondis-je en essayant de la frapper.

« Mon Dieu, Lily, tu es si horrible parfois ! »

Je soupirai. Était-ce étrange que je trouve qu'elle ait raison ? Je veux dire, en surface, j'étais l'enfant parfait. Je ne faisais jamais rien de mal, je n'avais jamais de retenue et je faisais tous mes devoirs. Je n'avais que deux piercings – un à chaque oreille – et je n'avais jamais été tentée par les tatouages. Cependant, j'avais toujours eu ce sentiment latent de ne pas être une bonne personne. Peut-être était-ce dû à la sorcellerie. Je ne m'étais jamais plus vraiment sentie la même depuis que j'avais découvert que j'étais différente. J'avais été élevée comme une enfant normale mais du point de vue de la plupart des religions, j'étais une abomination. Même si mes parents m'aimaient et semblaient parfaitement heureux de ma nature profonde, je me demandais parfois ce qu'aurait été la vie si j'avais été normale. Ma relation avec Pétunia aurait été différente. Ca, au moins, c'était une certitude.

Je grognai. Merlin, il fallait que j'arrête de penser le matin. J'essayai de trouver une logique dans ce que Pétunia disait.

« Et toi donc ! » répliquai-je piteusement et bien trop tard.

« Ugh, » grommela-t-elle. « Je passe la journée avec Vernon. Maman veut que tu ailles faire les courses parce qu'elle ne rentrera que tard ce soir avec papa. Tu dois te débrouiller pour manger. Ton copain est en train de lire _mon_ journal en bas, » ajouta Pétunia en plissant le nez à cette pensée.

« Tu détestes lire les nouvelles. Tu détestes lire tout court ! » lui rappelai-je en me redressant à contrecœur dans mon lit.

Pétunia claqua la langue rageusement. « Oui, et bien, j'aurais aimé en avoir la possibilité ! » se défendit-elle vaillamment en lissant ses cheveux blonds.

« Attends, réalisai-je, si James est en bas, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit tout ça ? »

Pétunia grimaça. « Comme si j'allais volontairement parlé à un anormal ! »

« Tu me traites d'anormale tout le temps et tu me parles, » lui fis-je remarquer acerbement.

Je souris en voyant ses yeux bleus se renfrogner et sa bouche se tordre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et je sus que j'avais réussi à montrer plus maligne que ma grande sœur malgré ma stupeur matinale.

« Oui, ben, t'es ma fichue sœur ! » grinça-t-elle dramatiquement. « Je m'en vais avec Vernon, » déclara-t-elle avant de se précipiter hors de ma chambre et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

J'attrapai mon oreiller et inhalai l'odeur fraiche du linge qui vient d'être lavé. Je ris en entendant les talons de ma sœur claquer dans l'escalier alors qu'elle les descendait rageusement.

Conspiration – Jour 3 serait certainement une journée intéressante.

Incapable de me rendormir ou d'ignorer les grognements de mon estomac, j'enfilai ma robe de chambre par-dessus mon top et mon short et filai en bas. Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, je trouvai James devant une tasse de café en train de parcourir le journal.

« Bonjour, » me salua-t-il par-dessus sa tasse. « Il reste du café dans la cafetière. »

J'acquiesçai et me servis.

« Bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-il avec courtoisie alors que j'allongeais ma boisson de deux sucres et de lait entier.

« Ouais, pas mal. Et toi ? » demandai-je par pure politesse.

« Assez bien, » répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard. Sa voix suintait de secrets.

Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de lui et ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

« Je ne vais même pas poser de question, » lui dis-je avec un soupir.

Il ricana dans sa tasse. « Dans ce cas, je ne dirai rien. »

Je regardai James. Il avait déjà passé un short militaire beige et un tee-shirt rouge bourgogne. Mes yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où le vêtement laissait place à son biceps bronzé. Je suivis le chemin sinueux de son bras jusque sa main qui tenait un stylo en suspension au-dessus du journal. Je me penchai un peu vers le papier. Merlin, il était en train de faire les mots croisés !

« Un mot de six lettres pour le meilleur petit ami au mode ? »

« Mmm, » songeai-je en prétendant réfléchir à la question. « Crétin ? » offris-je brillamment.

Les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent légèrement alors qu'il faisait semblant de remplir les cases avec « Potter » lettre par lettre. Après ça, il recommença à remplir la grille pour de vrai. Je ricanai. C'était juste trop ordinaire pour James Potter.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-il en abandonnant son activité pour se tourner vers moi avec un sourire.

« Tu utilises un stylo, » rigolai-je.

« Mmm, » répondit-il en faisant tourner le petit objet en plastique entre ses doigts grâce à sa coordination due au Quiddicth. « C'est la seule chose dont Vernon semblait vouloir me parler hier soir. »

Je reniflai dédaigneusement. « Quelle conversation époustouflante. »

« Tu n'as pas idée, » acquiesça-t-il sarcastiquement. « Bien que, je dois l'admettre, ça rend les choses plus simples. Je préfèrerais pouvoir écrire mes essais sur du papier avec un stylo que sur du parchemin avec un plume. »

« Mais alors, ce ne serait plus aussi... magique, » expliquai-je en bloquant un peu pour trouver les bons mots afin de faire passer mon ressenti. Pour une étrange raison, utiliser des objets d'écriture normaux diminuait le côté mystique et merveilleux du monde de la sorcellerie. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Poudlard avec des fax et des marqueurs fluo. D'une certaine manière, l'absence de technologie rendait les choses moins primales.

James haussa les épaules. « Je suppose, dit-il, mais ce serait plus pratique. J'ai toujours trouvé que les Moldus fabriquaient des choses fascinantes. » Ce disant, il me lança un clin d'œil.

Je roulai les yeux et attrapai un toast dans son assiette.

« Hey ! » se défendit-il en essayant de le reprendre.

Rapidement, je l'enfournai dans ma bouche avec une grimace moqueuse. Je l'avalai avant de lui envoyer un énorme sourire vainqueur.

« Trop tard ! » le taquinai-je d'une voix chantante.

« C'était mon dernier morceau ! » se plaignit-il

« Et il était vraiment succulent, » commentai-je avec un sourire en léchant mes doigts avec application pour l'ennuyer. Mon sourire s'élargit que je vis ses yeux de remplir de colère.

« Heureusement que personne n'est là. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant de t'apprécier, » lança-t-il.

Je tordis mon visage dans une expression d'horreur pure. « Imbécile, » rétorquai-je en lui tirant la langue.

« Morveuse, » balança-t-il en imitant ma voix, ses yeux brillant d'amusement derrière ses lunettes.

« Je suis très appréciable ! » arguai-je.

« C'est sûr, » établit-il d'une voix ironique, mais son sourire le trahissait.

« Tu n'es pas non plus le rendez-vous idéal, » me rebutai-je.

« Mais chérie, je suis ton petit ami, » me rappela-t-il d'une voix onctueuse en plaçant son bras autour de mes épaules pour jouer avec le tissu laiteux de mon saut-de-lit.

« Seulement parce que le Calmar Géant était malade, » lui avouai-je en m'éloignant de ma chaise pour l'éviter.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« On doit aller faire les courses. J'ai pensé qu'on devrait y aller tôt pour qu'on ait quelque chose d'acceptable à manger pour le souper. »

« Bon plan, » convint-il.

Je jouai avec la ceinture de ma robe de chambre. « Je vais aller prendre ma douche. Essaye que je ne te manque pas de trop, » ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

J'essayai de m'empêcher de ricaner quand je sentis son regard me suivre. Je me douchai rapidement et enfilai un short en jeans avec un tee-shirt rose saumon à manches courtes et à l'encolure évasée. Je séchai mes cheveux avec ma baguette et les rassemblai en queue de cheval. Puis je descendis et attendis que James ait fini ce qu'il était en train de faire dans la chambre d'amis, ce que je pouvais deviner être un essai raté pour que ses cheveux ressemblent à quelque chose. Je mangeai un rapide sandwich pour dîner, me basant sur ma propre expérience pour savoir qu'aller faire les courses l'estomac vide donnait envie d'acheter tout le magasin.

J'avais juste fini ma dernière bouchée quand James revint. Et j'avais bien raison. Ses cheveux avaient l'air encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'habitude. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas me moquer et donner un coup à son égo de mâle et allai récupérer la liste des courses. Je connaissais ma mère. Elle m'avait sans doute laissé une liste détaillée de toutes les choses que j'avais à faire aujourd'hui. J'avais beau être adulte dans le monde de la Magie et quasiment dans le sien, elle ne croyait toujours pas que j'étais capable de lacer mes chaussures toutes seule. Heureusement, je portais des flip-flop.

Je regardai sur la table mais ne trouvai rien. C'était étrange. Elle ne partait jamais sans me laisser un mot pour me rappeler d'acheter des tampons en sachant parfaitement que j'étais embarrassée de le faire devant les caissiers.

« Tu cherches ça ? » demanda James en sortant un morceau de papier de sa poche ainsi que de l'argent moldu.

« Pourquoi as-tu ça ? » questionnai-je suspicieusement.

« Ta mère me l'a donné. Elle a dit qu'elle me faisait plus confiance qu'à toi pour ne pas le dépenser entièrement en sucreries. »

« Elle ne te connait visiblement pas très bien, » marmonnai-je.

« Tu es juste jalouse parce que ta mère me préfère à toi, » me taquina-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est ça, » me moquai-je en essayant d'attraper le papier qu'il tenait.

« Pas si vite, » me prévint-il en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

Que da fichue taille soit maudite ! Que mon manque de taille soit maudit ! Je le suppliai du regard et il me sourit d'un air espiègle. « Potter, » menaçai-je.

« Evans, » répliqua-t-il de la même façon.

« Je vais te jeter un sort, » lui promis-je.

Il me regarda comme s'il devait négocier avec un opposant indigne. « Alors je vais devoir te désarmer. »

« Je suis plus rapide. »

« Je t'ai battue à la Buse de Défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Absolument pas ! » me défendis-je avec indignation. « C'était de la triche ! Mon examinateur aurait dû me donner un Optimal ! C'était qu'un débile. »

James ricana fortement. « N'empêche que je t'ai battue, » continua-t-il en tendant son bras encore plus haut dans les airs.

J'avais trop de dignité pour sauter et essayer de l'attraper, alors je fis la seconde meilleure chose à faire : je sortis ma baguette et j'utilisai un sortilège d'attraction. La liste et l'argent atterrirent dans mes mains et j'envoyai un sourire vainqueur au visage figé de James.

« Regarde qui a gagné, » déclarai-je pour compter les points.

Il secoua la tête. « Lily, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner, » dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser le sommet de mon crâne. Je repoussai sa tête.

« En route, compagnon ! » Nous sortîmes dans la rue.

« Hors de question ! »

« Allez James, c'est qu'une voiture, » lui dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas une voiture. C'est un piège mortel, » répliqua James, les yeux braqués sur le véhicule avec une expression nauséeuse.

J'examinai la voiture. C'était un vieux modèle mais il était très bien entretenu. Il avait toujours un volant et quatre roues. Il n'y avait pas besoin de grand-chose de plus. Je ne l'utilisais que pendant l'été en plus, et seulement quand Pétunia n'en avait pas besoin. A part ça, c'était rouge et les sièges étaient en cuir.

« Tout va bien. Tu exagères, » dis-je à James.

« Quand même, » soutint-il, sa main trouvant toute seule le chemin de ses cheveux, un mouvement qui souleva légèrement son tee-shirt et révéla quelques centimètres de sa peau. « Je me sentirais mieux si on transplanait. »

« Et ce serait plus rapide mais nous n'aurions nulle part où mettre les sacs, » argumentai-je avec logique.

« Peut-être que ta mère pourrait y aller demain. On peut se contenter de ce qu'il reste au frigo. »

« James, » rigolai-je. « La seule chose qui reste au frigo c'est un pot de cornichons et de la moutarde. »

Il gigota et fit un pas de côté. « On pourrait commander de la nourriture à nouveau ? »

« Tu as peur d'un tour en voiture, Potter ? » lançai-je avec un sourire entendu. Quelque chose dans le fait de voir James Potter, le prodige du Quidditch, avoir peur de quelque chose d'aussi trivial et commun qu'une voiture m'amusait énormément.

« Non, » répondit-il trop vite et trop faiblement.

Mon sourire s'accentua. « Bien, » lui dis-je en le prenant par le bras pour le forcer à prendre place du côté passager. « Alors ça ne t'ennuie pas que je conduise. »

Quand je fermai la porte, j'aurai juré le voir sursauter. Merlin, c'était divertissant. En souriant avec supériorité, je sautillai vers la place du conducteur, m'attachai et plaçai la clé sur le contact.

James m'observait depuis sa place. Il tenait son siège si fort que les articulations de ses mains commençaient à blanchir. « Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ? »

« Bien sûr, » assurai-je jovialement.

« Et tu sais vraiment conduire ? »

« C'est aussi facile que monter un balai, » lui promis-je en utilisant l'expression sorcière consacrée.

James acquiesça faiblement et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour se préparer au démarrage.

Je ricanai en lançant le moteur avant de rapidement me dégager de la place de parking et de me lancer à fond sur la route après le changement de vitesse.

« Lily ! »

A la moitié du chemin, James arrêta de se comporter comme un bébé sur le point de mouiller son pantalon et commença à apprécier la ballade. Je trouvai sa nouvelle lubie très embêtante. Il fit monter et descendre la fenêtre encore et encore sans m'écouter quand je lui disais que les fenêtres ne savaient que ça et qu'elles n'allaient pas brutalement gagner une nouvelle fonction. Il voulut ensuite que je lui montre comment marchaient les essuie-glaces. Je dus les actionner plus de huit fois. Il verrouilla et déverrouilla les portières plus de cinquante fois en moins de deux minutes. Merlin, j'étais sur le point de commettre un meurtre ! Cependant, quand j'allumai la radio pour le distraire et m'empêcher d'encastrer la voiture sur un arbre, je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être amusée. James se mit à chanter des paroles connues de lui seul avec le chanteur pop à la mode. J'étais presque en pleurs à force de rire quand j'arrêtai la voiture sur le parking du magasin.

« Tu ne devrais jamais chanter en public, » lui dis-je en essayant de calmer mon hystérie.

« Quoi ? » s'indigna-t-il. « Figure-toi que j'étais sur le point de trouver la bonne tonalité ! »

« C'est cela, oui, » rétorquai-je en roulant les yeux. « Comme dans trouver la bonne tonalité pour supplier une caissière de me donner des boulquies.»

James se laissa aller à rire également. « Aah, » soupira-t-il en se détachant et en ouvrant la porte. « Il faut que je me trouve une voiture. Elles prennent peut-être plus longtemps mais c'est vachement plus marrant. Je pourrai conduire pour retourner à la maison ? »

Je me tendis en l'entendant dire 'à la maison'. C'était étrange de voir que James s'était autant attaché à mon chez-moi. Je laissai couler et me coller un sourire sur le visage. « Je ne crois pas, non. J'aimerais autant survivre jusqu'au souper sans détour par l'hôpital. »

« Mais Lily, je ne ferai pas d'accident ! » persista-t-il.

« Une autre fois, » grommelai-je.

« Okay. » Il fit une moue immature en croisant les bras sur son torse comme un petit garçon qu'on venait de priver de son jouet préféré.

« Oh, allez James. Allons t'acheter un peu de nourriture, » dis-je dans un effort de l'égayer.

Ca marcha. Il sauta hors de la voiture, se précipita de mon côté et me mit sur pieds avant me tirer par la main gauche vers le magasin. Il n'était plus un faux petit ami mais mon gamin à surveiller. Peut-être devrais-je lui proposer un tour dans les petites autos mécaniques pour enfants à l'entrée ? Au moins, là, il conduirait.

En me trainant toujours derrière lui, James entra. On prit un caddy – je ne lui proposai pas le modèle enfant – et nous dirigeâmes vers le rayon des produits frais. Je fouillai ma poche et sortis la liste de ma mère. « Okay. Alors des fraises, des pommes, des tomates, de la laitue, des carottes, des concombres et des champignons. »

James acquiesça et m'aida à manœuvrer entre les différents rayons. Il rajouta un item supplémentaire sur la liste avec un sourire malicieux. Je baissai les yeux pour lire 'bananes' puis les levai au ciel.

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je.

Il rit. « Peut-être qu'on devrait prendre quelques Esquimaux aussi, » me charria-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Contre toute attente, je ris avec lui.

Le temps passant, nous étions arrivé à la moitié de la liste mais notre caddy était déjà presque plein de toutes les choses que James estimait que nous aurions besoin et qu'il rajoutait quand je ne regardais pas. Je suis sûre que ma mère serait ravie de voir la quantité de sucreries et bonbons qui semblaient nécessaire à la survie chez les Evans. Peut-être que Pétunia en mangerait avec son yaourt allégé et la carotte qui composaient son repas tous les jours midi. Et peut-être un jour aurais-je une planète à mon nom. Ah, à genoux devant la Reine de Lilyland !

Je baissai les yeux sur ma montre. Merlin, il était presque quatre heures ! « James, ça fait presque trois heures qu'on est là ! » m'exclamai-je. Je détestais faire des courses pendant trop longtemps. J'avais toujours peur que la nourriture devienne mauvaise ou d'acheter trop et que la date limite passe avant qu'on ait eu le temps de tout manger. Vraiment, c'était stressant de faire des commissions ! Je commençai à avoir chaud et le sourire en coin de James ne m'aidait pas à aller mieux. Je ressentis brusquement l'envie d'enfouir ma tête d'un un des grands congélateurs de l'allée.

James attrapa mon poignet et regarda l'heure. « Lily, ça fait seulement une heure qu'on est là, » me corrigea-t-il.

« Mais ça voudrait dire qu'on est arrivé seulement à trois heures. »

« C'est le cas. »

« Mais on n'est pas parti longtemps après que je me sois levée ! »

James rigola et emmêla mes cheveux. « Lily, ma puce, tu as dormi très tard, » dit-il en appuyant sur le 'tard'.

« C'est pas vrai ! » me braquai-je, indignée.

Il rit encore. « Oh que si. Je jure devant Merlin que tu essayes d'hiberner à la mauvaise saison. Tu es une nouvelle classe d'être vivant, Lily. »

« Merci, je crois que toutes les filles rêvent d'entendre ça une fois dans leur vie, » répondis-je sarcastiquement. « J'adore être comparée à un ours. »

« Un ours très mignon, » me corrigea James.

Je roulai les yeux, lui frappai le torse et me concentrai sur la liste. « La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Potter. »

« Parce que je suis si souvent dans tes bonnes grâces, n'est-ce pas Evans ? » contra-t-il sardoniquement avec une légère moquerie.

Les images de la quatrième année et du jour où je l'avais envoyé rejoindre le Calmar dans le Lac noir me revinrent. « Vrai, » admis-je. Je laissai mon côté pratique reprendre le dessus. « On devrait se séparer, ça ira plus vite. »

« Okay, » accepta-t-il en prenant le charriot. « Je prends le caddy et vais chercher la viande, toi tu t'occupes des Esquimaux et tu me rejoins. »

J'acquiesçai de surprise. Ca semblait être un plan plutôt intelligent pour Potter. Bizarre. Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers la bonne section du magasin en ignorant mes pensées ridicules. Esquimau, Esquimau, répétai-je mentalement en parcourant les desserts glacés proposés. J'étais tellement plongée dans ma tâche que je rentrai dans la personne à côté de moi et envoyai valser sa crème glacée. Je me penchai pour ramasser.

« Oh, zut, » dis-je en sentant une main chaude rencontrer la mienne au dessus de la boite. Je levai les yeux et rencontrai le regard le plus bleu que j'aie jamais vu. J'eus honte d'admettre que je le dévisageai comme une adolescente en mal d'amour pendant un moment avant de me souvenir qu'il y avait plus de sang dans mon corps que d'estrogènes. Rapidement, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rougir pathétiquement, je me redressai et lui tendis sa boite.

« Je suis désolée, » m'excusai-je doucement.

« C'est rien, » assura le garçon en se redressant également. Il était encore plus mignon maintenant que je le voyais entièrement. Il devait avoir à peu près mon âge, avait des cheveux courts couleur chocolat au lait et des dents blanches, fait dont il devait avoir connaissance vu le sourire lumineux qu'il me lança. Il n'était pas dur de voir que son attitude était calculée mais ça ne me retint pas de glousser comme une gamine de 13 ans.

« C'est moi, je ne suis qu'un empotée. C'est de la faute de ces stupides esquimaux. Je vais te donner une nouvelle boite de glace,» offris-je en me dirigeant vers le congélateur.

Il attrapa ma main et me retint avec beaucoup de douceur. « Non, y'a pas besoin. »

« Okay, » dis-je en lui envoyant un sourire nerveux.

« Hey, ça va sûrement te sembler bizarre mais tu ne serais pas Lily Evans ? » me demanda-t-il sans lâcher ma main. J'acquiesçai en remettant quelques uns de mes stupides cheveux indisciplinés derrière mon oreille pour récupérer ma main. « Je savais que tu me disais quelque chose ! » d'exclama-t-il. « Je suis Tyler. Tyler Sheperd ! »

Je restai bouche-bée. Tyler Sheperd ? Mon premier amoureux ? Je ne pouvais le croire. Il était si grand ! « Tyler ! » criai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il me rendit mon étreinte inattendue avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme avant de me laisser reculer. Ses mains ne quittèrent cependant pas mes avant-bras.

« Mon Dieu, Lily, tu as l'air si différente, » dit-il en me détaillant du regard. La lueur appréciative que j'y lus me dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise différence.

« Toi aussi, » participai-je en laissant honteusement mes yeux parcourir la forme de ses muscles sur ses bras. « Tu es plus grand que moi maintenant ! »

Tyler rit gaiement. « Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-il avidement. « Je ne t'ai plus vue depuis des siècles ! Comment c'est l'internat ? En Ecosse, c'est ça ? »

J'acquiesçai. « C'est super. Mes amis de l'école primaire me manquent par contre. Comment va tout le monde ? Ca fait super longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. »

« Et bien, » commença Tyler. Il se mit à me décrire les réussites, les échecs et les scandales des gens avec qui j'avais l'habitude de trainer. A mon plus grand étonnement, j'étais intéressée par ce qu'il me disait. Un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit et je plongeai dans chacun de ses mots. Ces gens, que j'avais fini par oublier parce qu'ils me rappelaient trop Pétunia et toutes les choses normales de ce monde, avaient toujours représenté une grande part de ma vie. Je découvris qu'ils me manquaient. La simplicité me manquait, le temps où tout ce dont je me préoccupais était la permanente ratée de Chelie Brown ou les derniers résultats de Ian Hayes au rugby.

Toutefois, l'écouter parler offrait l'avantage que je pouvais détailler son visage en toute liberté. Sa peau avait la couleur dorée de l'été qui contrastait avec ses lèvres roses qui par le passé étaient trop grandes pour son visage et qui maintenant semblaient juste parfaites. Une légère toison piquante persistait sur son menton, le rendant affreusement tentateur et ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques.

Malheureusement, c'était tout. Je n'étais pas transportée par eux, je ne cherchais pas à déceler l'étincelle qui les habitaient, la lueur malicieuse ou l'éclat d'intelligence. J'étais attirée mais pas captivée. Ca ne m'empêcha pas d'apprécier ses sourires et le léger flirt de notre dialogue. Ma vie amoureuse n'était pas vouée à l'échec. Je devais juste trouver la bonne personne.

« Donc j'ai dit à Cassie de continuer à conduire et qu'elle finirait sûrement par se retrouver aux Bermudes ! » s'exclama Tyler. J'éclatai de rire avec lui.

« Lily ! Lily ! »

Je tournai la tête. James était pratiquement en train de courir vers moi et les autres clients devaient s'écarter de son chemin pour ne pas se faire renverser par sa charrette.

« Lily ! » dit-il en arrêtant de brailler maintenant que l'entièreté du magasin devait avoir entendu mon nom après être arrivé près de moi. « Où étais-tu ? Tu étais supposée me rejoindre. »

Il semblait un peu blessé et je me sentis soudainement mal de l'avoir abandonné tout seul dans le magasin. Je regardai ma montre. Merlin, ça faisait une demi-heure ! « Je suis désolée ! » m'excusai-je en abandonnant mon rire. « Je suis tombée sur Tyler et on a commencé à discuter. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps, » déclarai-je en gesticulant pour lui désigner le garçon qui souriait toujours largement.

« C'est lui, Tyler ? » demanda James d'une voix froide.

« Ah, oui. Pardon. James, voici Tyler, » les présentai-je en lui désignant le jeune homme craquant. « On était à l'école ensemble. Tyler, voici James. »

Comme je n'ajoutai rien de plus, James ajouta d'une voix maitrisée « Son petit ami » avant de passer son bras autour de moi et de me rapprocher de lui.

« Oh, Lily n'avait pas parlé d'un copain. C'est génial, » me félicita-t-il. « Heureux de te rencontrer, » ajouta-t-il à James en lui tendant la main.

« Merci, Ty, » dis-je rapidement avec un sourire avant de lever les yeux vers James. Merlin, si un regard pour envoyer un Avada Kedavra, il ne resterait plus grand-chose de Tyler en cet instant.

Je mis un coup de coude à James et il accepta de serrer la main tendue. Je me sentis mal pour les doigts de Tyler. J'étais presque certaine que James était en train d'essayer d'en faire de la compote. Je soupirai de soulagement quand la poignée de main cessa.

« Alors, toi et Lily alliez dans la même école ? » demanda James avec une politesse forcée. Je sentis ses doigts se raffermir sur ma taille. Okay, doucement mon gars. Merlin, le seul moyen que James soit plus clair serait de me pisser dessus.

« Ouais, » répondit Tyler en souriant jovialement. Sa voix, cependant, était clairement emplie de provocation. « Elle et moi avons un long passé ensemble, pas vrai Lils ? »

Parfait, maintenant Tyler, le garçon innocent qui mettait des crayons dans son nez, se jetait en plein milieu d'une démonstration idiote de machisme.

« Euh, ouais, » hésitai-je en entendant James pousser un grognement à côté de moi.

« Et bien, » répliqua-t-il en présentant toujours son sourire faussement calme. « J'ai toujours trouvé que ce qui arrivait dans le passé devrait y rester. »

Super. Peut-être que je devrais juste m'en aller. Comme ça ils pourraient tranquillement sortir leurs baguettes et en comparer la taille.

Le visage de Tyler rougit légèrement.

« Rentrons à la maison, ma puce, » me dit James. Avant que j'aie eu la chance de dire quelque chose, sa main me poussait à avancer.

« C'était sympa de te voir, Tyler, » appelai-je au dessus de mon épaule au garçon resté seul au milieu des déserts glacés.

Mais James et moi n'allâmes pas très loin. Aussitôt que nous avions atteint le bout de l'allée, seulement à quelques mètres de l'endroit où était Tyler, James me poussa contre une étagère de granulés et garnitures pour glace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- »

Je ne pus jamais finir ma phrase car les lèvres de James s'étaient écrasées contre ma bouche.

Ce n'était pas un petit bisou comme d'habitude. Ses mains attrapèrent mon visage et le levèrent vers le sien pour permettre au baiser de me donner envie de fondre comme de la glace devant le soleil, bien que nous soyons entourés de congélateurs. Mon corps commença à brûler à chaque endroit qu'il touchait. Je voulais plus encore. Le niveau ostrogénique de mon corps luttait pour prendre le contrôle. Mes mains, animées d'une volonté propre car je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elles allaient faire et encore moins d'idée de ce qu'elles devraient faire, se posèrent sur la nuque de James alors que je répondais à son baiser. Sa langue glissa entre mes lèvres et ses mains glissèrent le long de mon tee-shirt avant de se poser dans le bas de mon dos. Voracement, ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes.

Une fois que je fus totalement essoufflée et bien trop troublée pour y remédier, James s'éloigna avec un gémissement. Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas des miens pendant que je me battais pour reprendre mon souffle.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? » demandai-je en sentant ma poitrine se soulever rapidement.

James regarda derrière lui puis haussa les épaules innocemment. « Pour rien. On y va ? »

Il lia ses doigts au miens et m'emmena vers les caisses. Je ne sais pas s'il pensait que j'étais complètement stupide ou que son savoir-faire en baiser était si phénoménal que j'allais acquiescer à tout ce qu'il dirait sans rechigner. Okay, la dernière partie aurait pu être vraie mais je n'étais pas encore suffisamment faible d'esprit pour le laisser porter un coup pareil sans réfléchir. J'espérais.

Je regardai derrière nous, là où James avait jeté un coup d'œil juste avant. Evidemment, Tyler y était toujours, sa boite de glace entre les mains, une expression choquée au visage.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? » m'exclamai-je avec rage. J'arrachai ma main de la sienne et me tournai pour lui faire face devant plusieurs témoins qui ne pouvaient visiblement pas se mêler de leurs affaires.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de me regarder avec lassitude, un peu de peur atteignant ses yeux. « Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point es-tu fâchée ? »

« Huit et demi, » grognai-je en grinçant des dents.

Il acquiesça et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. « Okay. Vas-y, crie-moi dessus. »

Je refusai de le laisser m'atteindre. James faisait toujours ça. Chaque fois que j'étais en colère contre lui, il avait cette insupportable habitude de lâcher quelque chose d'adorable puis il baissait les épaules d'un air contrit et ses yeux emplis de regrets cherchaient les miens. Ensuite, il me souriait avec espoir et me demandait de lui pardonner. C'était impossible de ne pas céder à ses petites manipulations. Mais j'étais Lily Evans et j'étais furieuse.

« Merlin, Potter ! criai-je d'une voix aigue. T'es complètement idiot ? Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'agir comme un parfait crétin ? »

« Allez, Lily. Je suis supposé être ton petit ami, » contra-t-il.

« Faux petit ami, » le corrigeai-je rageusement.

« Et comment est-on censé s'en tenir à ce marché si tu flirtes avec le premier mec qui passe derrière mon dos ? » se fâcha-t-il en agitant les mains de frustration ce que, j'avais remarqué, il faisait quand il était en colère.

« Merlin, James ! A t'entendre, on dirait que je te trompe ! On ne sort même pas ensemble pour de vrai ! » lui rappelai-je d'une voix étouffée.

« Ouais, ton ami m'a aidé à en prendre conscience, Lils, » cracha James en commençant à marcher vers les caisses avec la charrette remplie de courses. « Dis-moi, combien d'autres mecs à part ton père ont le droit d'utiliser ton surnom, eux ? »

« Arrête ça, James, » dis-je en tapant un cageot d'haricot que le tapis roulant. « Tu es ridicule. J'ai le droit de parler à tous les garçons que je veux. Et d'ailleurs, on ne faisait que parler. »

« Ca m'avait l'air de bien plus à moi, » fulmina-t-il en écrasant une boite de cookie sur le tapis. « Oh, Tyler, tu es si drôle. Ahah-oh mon dieu-ahahah. »

Je détestais vraiment quand il essayait d'imiter ma voix.

« Et ta réaction, ça a été de me rouler un patin devant lui pour qu'il se sente comme une merde ? »

« Je n'aimais pas sa façon de te regarder, » se défendit James. « J'essayais de te protéger. » Sa main avait gagné ses cheveux alors qu'il avouait cela, lui donnant l'air plus vulnérable qu'avant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! » lui répétai-je férocement. « Je ne suis pas ta propriété et encore moins tienne à protéger. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi et de réfléchir par moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre me dise à qui je peux parler ou pas, spécialement que ce qui n'est qu'un ami et rien de plus. »

Son expression se détendit légèrement en m'entendant insister sur la dernière partie. « Je sais bien et je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire quoi faire. »

« Tu t'es conduit comme un con, » lui dis-je sincèrement en plaçant le poulet cru à côté de quelques biscottes. « Même si je sortais vraiment avec toi, je n'accepterais jamais ce genre de comportement. »

« Merlin, Lily. Je suis, écoute, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide là-bas. »

Je posai ma main sur son bras. « C'est bon, ça va, » soupirai-je. « Tu as juste agi comme un petit copain jaloux. Je savais que tu prenais toute cette histoire trop au sérieux. » Mon front me lança alors que je prenais conscience de la vérité de cette phrase.

Il me sourit d'un air penaud. « Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, » promit-il.

« J'espère bien, » le menaçai-je en laissant un peu de taquinerie gagner ma voix. « Sinon, on pourrait bien se faire virer du magasin. Je crois qu'on a renversé les garnitures pendant que tu marquais ton territoire. »

« Désolé, » dit-il encore avec des yeux tristes.

« Moi aussi. » Sur le moment, je ne trouvais rien de répréhensible au fait de parler à Tyler. Bon sang, j'avais même admis que je flirtais avec lui. Maintenant, cependant, en tenant la main de James, je me sentais un peu coupable de mon comportement, ce qui n'avait bien sûr aucun sens. Mon expression s'adoucit quand je repoussai ces pensées dérangeantes. « J'ai oublié les Esquimaux. »

Alors, le visage tout entier de James s'éclaircit et il éclata de rire. Il m'embrassa le front. « C'est pas grave, ma puce. »

Quand toutes nos commissions furent emballées, la vieille dame de la caisse enregistreuse me fit signe de m'approcher. Elle me glissa quelque chose à l'oreille avant que je lui donne l'argent.

Alors que nous rangions les courses dans la voiture que _je_ conduirais pour rentrer, James me demanda ce qu'avait dit la veille.

Je souris. « Elle a dit que nous formions un joli couple, » rigolai-je.

Il sourit à son tour et entra dans l'auto, moi juste après lui. Je repensai au conseil qu'elle m'avait donné. _Chérie, vous vous en voudrez toujours si vous laissez partir celui-là. Il en rendrait plus d'une totalement folle. _Vieille lunatique.

Ouaip, hors de question que je ne garde pas ce dernier morceau pour moi-même. Un compliment de plus et sa tête va exploser.

Après notre première non-officielle dispute de couple, ou ce que j'appellerais selon moi la raison n°7892 pour laquelle je ne sortirais jamais avec James Potter, les choses redevinrent normales entre nous. Je n'étais pas tellement surprise de voir qu'on avait sauté la phase d'inconfort post-dispute. James et moi nous disputions tout le temps. Ca n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour nous. A ceci près que ça n'incluait jamais de baisers à couper le souffle d'habitude. Merlin, ce baiser était...

_Mauvaise idée, Lily_. Quand tout ceci serait fini, je devrais me trouver un vrai petit copain et vite. Apparemment mes longues années de répression sexuelle étaient en train d'abimer mes facultés mentales.

Comme il était près de six heures, James et moi avions décidé de faire le souper. Enfin, je serais celle qui cuisinerait. Son boulot était de rester en dehors de mes pieds. Le plat en question était des spaghettis. C'aurait dû être facile. J'aurais dû me méfier.

« James ! » le réprimandai-je. « Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas lécher la cuillère de la sauce avant de la remettre dans le plat ?! »

« Mais Lily, » pleurnicha-t-il en m'envoyant son plus beau sourire en coin pour me faire fléchir. « Ca sent si bon et j'ai tellement faim. » Il tapota son estomac tout en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure et en m'envoyant un regard innocent d'entre ses cils.

« Oui, » répondis-je en me demandant si j'étais sa fausse petite amie ou son substitut de mère. « Mais il n'y en aura plus pour les spaghettis si tu manges tout maintenant. »

« Je me contrôlerai, » promit-il.

« Bon garçon, » le félicitai-je comme le chien que je n'avais jamais eu. « Maintenant, mets la table, tu veux.»

Il roula les yeux dramatiquement mais prit tout de même les assiettes dans le buffet.

« Alors, comment as-tu appris à cuisiner ? » demanda James en cherchant les serviettes.

Je ris en salant les spaghettis pour qu'ils ne collent pas dans le fond du plat. « Tout le monde ne grandit pas entouré d'elfes de maison, » lui rappelai-je.

Il rit aussi. « Ah oui, mon enfance avec les elfes de maisons et les pièces vides à attendre dans mon lit que minuit passe pour voir mes parents. »

Ne faisant pas confiance à mon expression, je lui tournai le dos pour ajouter des épices à la sauce. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer un petit James abandonné sur un canapé en cuir avec un ours en peluche en main en train de parler avec un homme à l'accent allemand ayant une longue barbe. « Ca n'a pas dû être facile.»

Du coin de l'œil, je l'aperçus hausser les épaules. « Je savais qu'ils m'aimaient. Je suppose que c'est tout ce qui importe vraiment. D'ailleurs, les Elfes de maisons tiennent très bien compagnie. Tu leur donnes un peu de bierraubeurre et ils jouent au poker avec toi pendant des heures. »

Je pouffai mais ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour lui. Même maintenant, James devait affronter le fait que ses parents avaient choisi quelque chose de plus important que lui. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il essayait toujours d'être le meilleur à l'école ou qu'il faisait tant de blagues. Cherchait-il l'attention ?

Je soulevai le plat de spaghettis de la cuisinière et James se précipita vers moi.

« Attends, laisse-moi t'aider, proposa-t-il.

Nos mains se touchèrent quand je lui tendis la casserole. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens avant qu'il ne se tourne pour égoutter les pâtes. Sentant mon visage chauffer, je me tournai vers les plaques vitrocéramiques pour les éteindre. C'était forcément la chaleur de la cuisinière qui m'avait donné chaud. J'attrapai un bol et y versai la sauce avant de la tendre à James. Il l'ajouta aux spaghettis et nous nous mîmes à table.

« Alors Lily, » commença-t-il en se servant après moi. « Est-ce que tu es parfois confuse ? »

« Par tes questions hasardeuses ? Tout le temps, » lui avouai-je d'un ton moqueur.

Il sourit un peu puis poursuivit sans tenir compte de ma blague. « Non, à propos de qui tu es. Je veux dire, tu passes toute l'année à apprendre des sorts, à concocter des potions et à écrire avec des plumes puis tu rentres en vacances et tu dois cuire tes propres spaghettis sur une cuisinière moldue. Tu ne te perds jamais entre les deux mondes ? »

Je réfléchis une seconde à sa question. James venait de parvenir à capturer l'émotion exacte que je ressentais chaque jour depuis que j'avais reçu ma lettre. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Je bus un peu de mon ice tea pêche.

« Parfois, c'est plus facile d'oublier que la magie existe. Evidemment, les choses avec ma famille seraient plus faciles si c'était le cas. Ils n'auraient pas de problème à comprendre de quoi je parle ou que mes blagues sont vraiment marrantes. Ma mère pourrait me donner de vrais conseils et mon père n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter que je sois mordue par un Loup-garou. »

Je notai que James pâlissait un peu à la mention de la créature mais j'étais trop immergée dans mon monologue pour en tenir compte.

« Pétunia et moi, bien, ce serait différent, » me lamentais-je en regardant mes pâtes.

« Tu voudrais que ce soit le cas, » dit-il tristement. Je ne dis rien. « Tu préférerais n'avoir jamais rien découvert. »

Je relevai la tête rapidement. « Non ! » lui assurai-je « J'adore être une sorcière. Découvrir qu'il y avait un monde tout à fait différent, et encore plus que j'y avais ma place, c'est quelque chose que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ! »

James sourit et continua à manger sa nourriture. D'un air désapprobateur, je l'observai aspirer un spaghetti puis se lécher les lèvres pour récupérer la sauce sur sa bouche.

« Tu me passes le fromage ? » demandai-je parce que, vraiment, que pouvais-je dire d'autre ?

A peu près une heure plus tard, nous avions tout débarrassé (et j'avais prouvé à James que le lave-vaisselle n'était pas un horrible monstre mais une invention moldue ingénieuse) et fini par nous écraser sur le canapé familial. Nous étions trop fatigués pour chercher la télécommande aussi resta-t-on devant la télévision éteinte.

On discuta de nos années passées à Poudlard. Avec beaucoup d'amusement, nous nous étions rappelés du jour où Slughorn avait glissé sur une potion renversée et crié après sa mère dans un anglais démodé. Il me lista le nombre de matchs de Quidditch où il avait mené Gryffondor à la victoire et je me souvins du nombre de fois où je l'avais trouvé en retenue à écrire des lignes ou à faire briller les trophées- ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'un certain nombre de ceux-ci avaient son nom dessus. Il me relata le scandale en cours entre le professeur de Divination et celui d'Astronomie qui refusaient de se mettre d'accord sur la position de Jupiter. Nous finîmes en pleurs en nous souvenant de la dispute.

« Tu te rappelles de la Saint Valentin en cinquième ? » demanda James en tournant un visage excité vers moi.

Je me concentrai sur le souvenir. « Oh, Merlin, » m'exclamai-je en recommençant à rire. Je déposai ma main sur sa jambe en essayant de me reprendre.

« Quand Sirius avait envoyé son bouquet d'admirateur-pas-si-secret à McGonagall, » dit James entre deux éclats de rire.

« Et l'avait embrassée au beau milieu du cours de Métamorphose, » finis-je pour lui en riant hystériquement.

« Sa tête, » clama-t-il.

« Et le nombre de retenues ! » ajoutai-je.

Soudain, on entendit le son du métal qui claque suivit du clopinage de talons sur le gravier.

« Pétunia, » prédis-je d'un ton confiant.

Le son de ses talons devint plus fort et je sus qu'elle était sur le point de nous rejoindre. Je me préparai pour la migraine qui suivait toujours une confrontation avec ma grande sœur.

Puis, sans avertissement, je me retrouvai étendue sur le canapé, James au dessus de moi et sa bouche ravageant la mienne.

Je pouvais sentir chaque partie de son corps chaud appuyée sur chaque partie du mien. Bien qu'il se maintenait légèrement en hauteur pour ne pas m'écraser, j'avais toujours la sensation troublante d'un garçon de 80 kilos étendu sur moi. Sa main gauche était contre ma hanche tandis que la droite remuait dangereusement sur mes côtes, son pouce s'avançant plus haut qu'il n'aurait été poli de le faire si nous avions de la compagnie. J'étais totalement encerclé par la sensation de fraicheur et d'été qui se dégageait de lui. James était partout à la fois.

Contre mon propre avis, mon corps réagit à son contact. J'eus un hoquet de surprise contre sa bouche et il en profita pour approfondir le baiser à l'aide de la langue que j'avais vu relécher la sauce un peu plus tôt. Mes mains gagnèrent ses cheveux pour les rendre encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par les sensations que je ressentais. Merlin, c'était trop bon pour être vrai.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fai- Aah ! » cria Pétunia d'une voix aigue. « Bon dieu, prenez une chambre ! »

Et c'est à ce moment là que je me souvins que ce n'était pas réel.

Je repoussai James et m'essuyai la bouche avec le dos de la main. Alors que les talons de Pétunia claquaient au loin, j'essayai d'arranger mon apparence échevelée. D'un regard discret, je m'aperçus que mon compagnon de crime faisait la même chose.

Une fois satisfait de mon apparence, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et fixai un regard désapprobateur sur son expression penaude. « Tu vas sauter sur chaque occasion, pas vrai ? » l'accusai-je.

Il répondit par un sourire goguenard.


End file.
